Unexpected Alterations
by crystal-mist
Summary: Alice had always been a caring person… She always had a soothing smile on her face. But when Alice looses her smile and turns hostile and cold what could be wrong? And just when things couldn't get any worse Shun disappears without trace.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my****twelfth story ever….Yay.. Remember I told you I got an idea whilst writing a one-shot. Well this is it… Okay, so I am not sure how long this will go… Perhaps five chapters?**

**But please read on and tell me what you think. I will turn this long or short as per what you guys want me to do.**

**SUMMARY- Alice had always been a caring person… She always had a soothing smile on her face. But when Alice looses her smile and turns hostile and cold what could be wrong? And just when things couldn't get any worse Shun disappears without trace.**

**Unexpected** **Alterations **

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 1**

**Distance**

Six years have passed since the brawlers defeated Naga. And hence, the brawlers had undergone drastic changes. They were no longer little children, well no longer so 'little'

Alice had moved to Japan and was living in boarding. . Julie was staying in a wing of one of Marucho's extended estates along with her parents.

Runo and Dan were engaged…Julie was just shocked that it took them so long to realize and surrender to their inevitable feelings…

And it has been two years since Shun had left. When he left, he said that he would be back in half a year's time…But now, the fleeting letters were the only things indicating his existence.

But then again, the thing that really bothered Julie was Alice…

Alice was the one who had undergone the most drastic change of all. Alice had grown her hair long and her features were no longer childish. She had turned into quite the woman. But, in the process she lost her gentleness. She even lost her warm smile. She distanced herself from everyone…Alice was no longer the cheerful, sincere girl they once knew. She had turned into a completely different person.

Not even constant efforts from Runo's side bore fruit…

Shun and Alice were like two distant branches if the brawlers that once existed… Slowly, the many memories they shared became inconsequential… It was like the course of time had disintegrated their reminiscences...

Julie sat in the Misaki café staring at her cup of coffee absent-mindedly. A silent sigh escaped her lips.

She did not notice the blue-haired girl sit beside her.

"Julie…You do remember the annual celebration we hold. Don't you?"

"Yes, Runo." Replied Julie….She wasn't her usual bubbly self.

"You are thinking about Alice again aren't you?" asked Runo, her eyes glazing with tears just at the though.

"Hm…DO you think we should invite her? DO you think she will come…Or perhaps she will just ignore it like last time."

"I never anticipated her to. Alice was the last person I expected to end up in such a state." stated Joe, his eyes showing signs of regret as well.

"Woah, when did you get here?" Julie yelped, in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere. But then even she couldn't keep up the charade and her shoulders were slumped a little as she drank her coffee in a single gulp.

Dan watched this pitiful scene from behind the counter. '_How could Alice do this to us? Doesn't she care for anyone anymore?'_ he thought to himself as he watched the despair in his fiancée's eyes.

"I will tell you what…We will send her an invitation and ask her to reply. If she doesn't reply then we will personally go and see her. I mean, she is still our best-friend and we cannot have her suffer." announced Dan impressively.

"I guess you are right Danny boy." cheered Julie. "That is exactly what we will do. She can avoid us all she wants, but we won't let her drift away from us."

Runo smiled slightly. She wished from the bottom of her heart that Alice would come. She longed to see Alice again and to chat with her.

Runo felt very lonely and empty without her.

"I expect we should send one done to Shun as well." said Joe and the girls nodded in agreement.

They prepared both the invitations that very night.

Runo looks at the letter addressed to Alice with her bright anticipating eyes. She kissed it slightly.

Dan raised an eyebrow at her.

"For good luck." She explained blushing a little.

"Well, I will let it slide cause you kissed Alice's letter and not Shun's." he joked.

Runo laughed a little. "Right." She answered with a little giggle.

Two days passed by.

A girl with long pretty orange hair walked through the hallway of a building. She looked like she cared about nothing. Her face was set in a controlled expression, not betraying any emotion.

As she neared a lift a guy with blonde hair and a stud in right ear greeted her.

"Yo Alice…Letter for you." He called out.

She just looked at him casually as she strutted towards him and took the envelope from his hand.

"Thanks…" she replied shortly as she walked up the stairs.

The guy stared after her with an amused expression. "Still the same as always…Emotionless aren't you?" he muttered more to himself than to her as his green eyes fixed on her.

But she didn't hear him.

Alice reached her room. As she opened the door, she looked at the address on the letter.

"Misaki Café….Addressed from Runo Misaki." Alice's voice was filled with no particular emotion as she read the words on the envelope. In fact it was dead and lifeless. Then without a second's thought she walked over towards her bed.

She then crumpled the letter in her right hand, without even opening it and threw it to the side of her desk.

She then took off her coat and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. She didn't even turn on the heater on this chilly December morning.

She closed her eyes and turned her face towards the shower's faucet. The water was ice-cold as it ran down her face and on her soft skin.

However, right then the shower was not half as cold as her heart.

**So how was it?. Okay granted this chapter was short, or not. Well it was the introduction and this was all I could muster out of myself.**

**So are you wondering what happened?**

**Perhaps you have some ideas and views to share with me.**

**Please do tell me what you think…**

**REVIEW please.**

**And tell me if you like this story-line.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here is the next chapter. It was so nice to hear from all you guys after the very first chapter. That really encouraged me to get on with this plot.**

**Unexpected Alterations**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter-2**

**What's The Big Deal?**

"Three weeks have passed now. And there still hasn't been a reply." sighed Julie as she sat at the counter gazing at Runo doing her chores.

"I know….Although, I do not know why all this is happening. Because I really can't think of anything we could have done to Alice to make her this unreceptive towards us." replied the blue-haired girl. "You know Julie, I am half scared to go and see her….What if it ended up like last time?"

"I know…The way she talked to us, that cold tone still haunts me to this day." agreed the silver-haired girl as she ate her ice-cream sundae.

A soft thump sounded on the counter. "That is why this time I will go and talk to her." declared Dan with finality

Runo stared at him. "But Dan…."

"Alice is my friend too you know." He replied.

In truth Runo was half-relieved that Dan volunteered to go.

"_Oh really? I am quite disappointed that I am stuck with lowly people like you. No class and no worth what-so-ever. You mean nothing to me. Nothing."_ Alice's voice still rang in her ears. Runo shook off her thoughts.

The next day Dan decided that it was about time to pay Alice a little visit.

He sat at a nearby café and waited for her to come back from class. His eyes fell on a beautiful orange haired woman.

'_Wow, Alice has really changed. She looks so different, so lady-like. Makes you want to go up and talk to her even if you were complete strangers. But something is off about her expression._' thought Dan as he paid the bill and headed in Alice's direction.

"Hey Alice….Wait."

She seemed to pick up her pace as she heard his voice. _'Darn it. What is she trying to pull?'_ thought Dan as he too quickened his steps, not wanting to look weird to the onlookers.

Alice half-ran up the steps of the building where she lived.

He followed as well. He could easily catch up with her and he did. The lobby was empty save for one person who was standing lazily by the reception. It was the same guy with blonde hair and a stud in his ear.

Dan took no notice of him. Dan took hold of Alice's hand, stopping her in her tracks.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Alice. Dan was taken aback by her aggressive tone.

"Don't tell me you didn't hear me. I have been calling out to you for such a long time." He replied calmly.

"Listen. I do not want to talk to the likes of you. You or anybody else. DO you get me?"

"Sorry Alice, no can do. You will have to hear me out. And that is that."

"You are not my keeper." She replied back harshly.

The blonde haired guy walked over to the two of them. "May I help you?" he asked.

Alice's eyes were filled with anger. "No Kane, its fine. He's with me." She replied in a level tone.

"Suit yourself." said Kane walking away coolly.

"Follow me." She half-commanded to Dan and shot him a glare as she forcefully pulled her arm out of his grasp. Dan hadn't expected Alice to change so much in such a short time.

He followed Alice. They got into the lift got off at the seventh floor. She led him to room no 7126 and used her key to open the door. She then let him in and closed the door behind them.

Just as they took a few steps inside she asked him "So what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Aren't you going to ask me to sit down first?"

"Well, if you simply **must** sit down before speaking. Go ahead." She stated; her voice heavy with sarcasm.

Dan sat down on the couch. What the hell was wrong with the sweet Alice he knew?

"Why don't you reply to anything? Why do you push all of us away?"

"Simple…Because I am disgusted to be around any of you." She relied without a moment's delay.

"Alice!" he cried horrified. "You were never like this two years ago."

"Well, then many things have changed, haven't they?" she replied.

"Did you get the invitation we sent you?" he asked, pushing what she just said out of his mind.

"Yes actually. It looked so pathetic that I didn't even feel like opening it. Here, this is what I think of it." She said walking over to her bedside desk and taking the crumpled piece of paper. She then threw it to Dan.

Dan's hands were shaking as he looked at the card. "Runo and Julie stayed up half a night making this especially for you."

"I am sorry…" Dan was relieved as he heard those words escape her lips. But then she continued. "I am sorry that this inferior creation was the only thing they could achieve with **half a night**." She then laughed cruelly.

"Alice…has Maquerade taken over you or something?"

"Of course not."

"Then what changed you?"

"Reality." She replied harshly.

"Alice…." Dan shouted as he stood up. His body was trembling in anger. How could she smile and laugh so cruelly when they were all suffering because of her?

"Alice…you are so cruel!" He exclaimed as he glared at her. She remained unfazed and looked lazily at him, not the least bit nervous.

"Listen to me Alice…It is just not right….It is just not fair that you are being so mean to ALL of us…DO you know how much you are effecting Runo, Julie and the rest of the brawlers?"

"Does it bother you that much?"

"YES!"

"Then deal with it hot-shot. Life is no walk in the park."

"You….you how could you…. Have you become so completely heartless?"

"It depends on your definition of heartless." She replied coolly.

"Listen Alice." Dan was starting to loose it, he and Alice were about two feet apart from one another. He had his fist clenched at his sides. "I don't care what is going on in that head of yours. But you had better reply to that invite. Make a reply like you are sick or something. I don't care. I won't allow you to cause Runo so much pain."

"And what if I don't." she pushed on, a little smirk on her face.

"Then I'll….I'll-" Dan was fuming, but the old Alice was still in his heart. He couldn't threaten her. Sure, she said that she hated them but he couldn't hate her…

"What'll you do Danny boy?" she asked provocatively. She took a few steps towards him so that the distance between them declined. She put a finger on Dan's chest, where his heart was. "What will you do? Assault me maybe…But it won't go well with your fiancée though. Little Runo will be so disappointed.

Dan's eyes widened at her comment. He slapped her hand away. He felt something cold extending its icy fingers around his heart. But then the cold exploded into heat. Fuming flames of anger took over him.

"SHUT UP." He shouted, exasperatedly.

"GET OUT." She shouted, irritated as she pointed towards the door.

"Alice, you disappoint me." Dan whispered, before leaving and slamming the door behind him.

Alice walked towards the couch and took up the envelope that contained the invitation. She then sank on the couch and sighed heavily, her eyes closed.

"Idiot…What was he thinking, coming to see me like that?" she whispered to herself as she placed her hand on her forehead, a single tear rolling down her pale cheeks. But she immediately wiped them away.

Meanwhile, at the Misaki café.

There was a jingling of bells as the doors opened. Julie was putting the crockery away. The plate she held crashed to the floor and broke into smithereens as she saw who was at the entrance.

"Shun?" she squealed as she ran over to him.

The black-haired guy at the entrance just smiled. "I am back."

Runo came running out of the kitchen and greeted Shun. Shun ordered some coffee as he sat at the counter.

"So what took you so long bro?" asked Joe.

Shun smiled. "Ah well, you see my gramps kinda kicked the bucket. He passed away, that is why I had to rush to China without explanation. And my VISA and plane tickets got delayed so much that I was totally stranded there…Sorry about that you guys."

"We thought….you drifted apart." Said Runo, but then wished she hadn't.

Shun blinked at he in confusion. "Oh come one. I would never desert you guys on purpose…" he then scanned the café. "So where is Alice?" he questioned pouring some milk in his coffee.

A dreary silence floated in the atmosphere. None of them knew just how to nreak the news to Shun.

"Well?" he asked.

"She ..uh…She…." Julie was struggling to explain. That was when Dan stormed into the café and banged the door behind him.

The brawlers turned in his direction. "I just can't take this anymore…That girl is just too much. Who the hell does she think she is? Alice has gone far enough with her crazy mind games." He declared, thumping his fist on the table.

It was only then that he noticed Shun. He then shook all his rage off. "Shun ma' man…When did you land?"

Shun gave Dan a friendly hug but didn't answer his question, instead he framed a question of his own.

"What is wrong with Alice? What mind games?" he asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Well….." Runo was at a loss for words. What was she supposed to tell Shun?

**So how was it?**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Alright, so what exactly do you think is going on here? So many strange things.**

**Tell me your point of view and if you want, also tell me about what you think the real deal is. Tell me what you think is going to happen. You never know, perhaps it was exactly what I had planned or maybe I will get better ideas from your ideas.**

**Anyways All I am asking you is to REVIEW and keep reading my stories.**

**Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I begin. I should probably thank all my wonderful reviewers.**

**Thanks to [ GivinYouUp , ****katzike123 , shunxalice****,Mimi-chu , Kelly , shadowwing1994 , AliceXShunNotFabia and JazzGirl123. Thanks for your support you guys. Love ya.**

**Also, thank you to all those who have read the story. I would thank you more if you left reviews though… just kidding. ****J**

**Unexpected Alteration**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 3**

**Reminiscence**

An echoing thud sounded through the café as Shun's fist made contact with the table.

"Impossible!" he exclaimed. The brawlers only stared at Shun silently.

Shun didn't want to believe his ears…Alice couldn't have.

He closed his eyes. "Please excuse me, you guys…"

"You can have the guest room Shun." stated Runo and Shun nodded as he took his luggage and headed towards the guest-room.

He closed the door behind him and went into the bathroom. He splashed some cold water on his face and looked at the mirror. "Can it really be true?" he asked himself as he closed his eyes.

And like magic; a string of memories flashed in his mind.

_*Flashback*_

_A spring day. The Sakura petals were flying all over the place like confetti. Shun and Alice were walking to the Misaki café together. Shun turned his gaze to Alice; who was enjoying the scenery. He knew that she loved the cherry-blossom season. Her chocolate eyes looked positively radiant as they reflected the pink of the cherry-blossoms._

_She then looked at Shun. "Uh…What are you thinking?" she asked innocently._

"_Nothing much….I was just thinking about how angelic you look. Just like one of those flower fairies."_

"_Don't tease me." She said, pouting a little._

"_Now Alice, don't be angry..." he said putting a finger on her nose as he smiled. "You know, that is one of the reasons I love you."_

_She blushed heavily. "You have quite a way with words Shun." she said smiling._

"_I really meant it you know…I love you."_

_She nodded. "I know Shun…" she said with a satisfied smile. "And you know that I love you too."_

_He then put his arms around her and swept her off her feet and twirled her around, just like in the movies. He was strong, so it was easy for him to do it._

_Alice was surprised, her eyes were wide. The sakura petals swirled around the two lovers as they spun around. Alice smiled. She knew that she could trust Shun so she extended both her hands and lived in the moment._

_He then set her back on the ground… "So how was it?" he asked._

"_Amazing. I am a bit dizzy though…"she replied. It was only then that Shun realized that he was dizzy as well…His feet were wobbling and so were hers. The both of them plummeted to the ground; Alice fell on the grass; Shun was atop her. He had hoisted himself up a bit so that he did not crush the angel beneath him._

"_I couldn't have asked for a better ending." He whispered._

"_You pervert." She giggled._

_He got off her and rested beside her, taking her hand in his as they looked at the bright sakura petals that framed the bright blue sky._

_A cold winter scene surrounded him. There was nothing but snow for miles around. The only colorful thing in the vicinity was the beautiful orange-haired girl beside him._

"_Are you cold?" he asked her._

_She nodded a little. "Yes…I don't know why though. I am usually very tolerant to the cold." She answered sheepishly, rubbing her hands together to keep them warm._

_A small smile tugged on his lips as he walked closer towards her and took her cold hands in his._

_Crimson crossed her face as she blushed. Her skin was as pale as the snow itself._

_He then put her hand into his sweater pockets…_

_He then brought his hands to her face. "Is your face cold as well?" he asked, caressing it._

"_Well, you are heating it up quite a bit." She answered, referring to the heat of her blush._

"_That's a good thing now isn't it?" he answered smirking as he placed his forehead on hers and slipped his hands into his pockets and took hold of Alice's hands._

_They could feel their breathe becoming one as they emerged from their nostrils. Alice and Shun were blushing very brightly now._

"_My lips are cold." complained Alice as she moved forward to take Shun's lips in hers. He smiled as he kissed her back. It was heavenly._

_The chilly breeze surrounded them and they kept one another warm in their embrace._

_A few years later; about two days before Shun left for China._

_Shun and Alice were both sitting on the park bench. Neither was talking, things were unnaturally quiet and Shun could sense the tension in the atmosphere._

"_What's wrong Alice?" he asked as he took her hand in his. His heart went cold on that bright summer's day…Why? because Alice withdrew her hand from his. This had never happened before._

"_What's the deal with you and Yoko?" she asked softly as tears rolled down her cheeks._

_Her head was bowed. Shun stood up and stood in front of her, then got down on his knees so that he could see her face._

"_What do you mean Alice?" he asked as he gingerly wiped the tears out of her eyes. She turned her eyes towards him, the sincerity on his face made it harder for her to express how she felt._

"_I saw you…I saw you kissing her the other day…" she stated, her lips quivering._

_Shun's eyes widened… "Alice…Please believe me…I did not want to. She just pounced on me. I promise, I did not want to."_

_Tears wet her cheeks yet again… She did not answer._

"_Alice please…I love you."_

"_Don't lie to me…" she said shaking her head from side to side._

"_Alice please don't say that… I couldn't lie to you; not about how I really feel….Alice." he said desperately as he held onto her shoulders. She was crying and he just couldn't bear it. He was causing her pain._

_He put both his arms around her and held her in a hug._

"_Shun please….Don't do this to me. Don't play with my heart…It's not a toy." _

_His eyes widened at what she just said. "Is that what you believe I am doing? "He asked as he parted and looked straight into her eyes. "Do you believe that I lied to you all these years?" his eyes shone sadness and grief. "DO you honestly think that every time I told you that I loved you…I was lying? How heartless do you think I am?" he asked as he smiled a forsaken smile. He fought away the tears that filled his eyes._

_Alice noticed this and her heart all but broke into pieces._

_Shun slowly brushed a strand of Alice's hair out of her face gently…_

"_I am sorry that I caused you so much pain my dear." He said as he wiped away her tears as well._

_He then got up, planted a lingering kiss on her forehead and then walked away. As he took the fourth step, he felt a fragile hand grab his…The grip was weak, but it made him stop in his tracks._

"_If you really love me…Then please don't leave me." said Alice's shaking, timid voice._

_Shun then felt her arms encircle her from behind. She had also laid her head on his back._

_He held Alice's small hands tightly in his own. He did not want to loose her._

"_I love you Shun." she whispered softly so that he could barely hear. He nodded slightly._

_Shun closed his eyes as a single tear escaped from them._

*_End Flashback*_

Shun splashed another handful of cold water on his face and took a deep breathe. He would go to see Alice again. He didn't want anyone to hate her, because he definitely did not…

He was sorry for disappearing for such a long time. He shouldn't have left without telling her. He had been too shocked of his grandfather's death to even think straight.

And then, he disappeared for about two years.

Two years was plenty to change people and to drift apart. But he did not care.

**So how was this chapter?**

**I hope you liked it. It was just like a collection of short one-shots… This might explain a lot on Shun and Alice's relationship. Or then again, it may totally confuse you as well.**

**But I am sure this did not confuse you.**

**The end result is pretty much the same. Shun and Alice were dating before Alice's drastic change and Shun's disappearance.**

**REVIEW please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Congratulations to katzike123, who was pretty much the only one who guessed the real thing behind this story and Alice's strange behavior. It was cool, you got some things right and other things wrong. But, since I had no idea of what to give my 'only' guesser. This will just have to do.**

**This chapter is dedicated to katzike123. **

**Anyways guys. Please read and enjoy.**

**Unexpected Alterations**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 4 **

**Lies**

A silver-haired girl stood in front of a closed door with a tray in her hand. She stood there debating whether to open it or not… She cautiously pushed her ear to the door. A curious shuffling noise was heard and before she knew it, the door opened. The tray she held tipped forwards but a black-haired guy caught it before it made contact with the floor.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Uh…Julie what were you doing?"

She smiled sheepishly as she took the tray from his hand. "I was about to bring you breakfast." She answered.

He nodded. "Thanks…I'll come down…"

"Alright Shun…" she led the way downstairs.

Runo greeted Shun. She was the only one who noticed that Shun wasn't his normal self. He was in deep thought.

When Shun was about to leave, Runo ran towards him and handed him his lunch.

"Here's you lunch…And good luck."

"Thanks." He said with a smile before leaving.

Shun looked at the piece of paper in his hand. He stood in front of her apartment-door. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breathe before knocking on it. Honestly, how much could Alice have changed?

The door opened and Shun's golden eyes fell on a beautiful woman…It was Alice, his Alice…

She had grown into a beautiful woman with long wavy hair and a flawless face.

Her chocolate eyes widened. A mixture of shock, sorrow and surprise filled their brown depths.

"Hey." Greeted Shun.

But her face only revealed vulnerability for a fraction of seconds.

Very soon, a coldness he had never seen before transcended her fragile features.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. She was instantly ashamed of the shock that reflected in her voice.

"I've come to see you…What else?"

"Now….Is not a good time." She said.

"And why is that Alice?"

"Because I was just about to head out…."

"You don't look like you are about to go anywhere." He said; looking the plane clothes she was wearing.

"Give me some personal space will you?" she snapped at him coldly. Shun's golden eyes widened. He had never ever heard that heartless tone in Alice's voice.

"Alice…It's been two years since we last saw one another and you don't have a single reaction?"

"Actually I do have one… **I don't want to see your wretched face ever again**."

Shun was indeed surprised. A sinking feeling overcame his heart. Could Alice really have meant what she just said?

"Alice….please let me explain… You know that I lo-"

"SHUT UP….I don't want to hear anything… Especially not those hollow words you shoot at me every so often." She cried.

Hollow, Empty, Void….She had labeled his feelings as meaningless words of deception.

"Alice….please…listen to me."

"Why should I?"

"I am sorry." He said, enclosing her in a hug. His heart was aching desperately to show her how he truly felt. He loved her and he needed to let her know that he never forgot about her these past two years... In fact, she was always on his mind. He had not looked at a single woman all the while. His heart had room for her and her alone. He wished to convey everything to her, but why as she making it so hard for him to open up to her? Why wouldn't she listen to him?

Her eyes widened…And for a split second she almost surrendered to his contact.

But, not quite…She hammered his leg with the heel of her shoe… Shun winced in pain and she took advantage of that split second to take hold of his hand and wrench it off her and push him away. It wasn't easy for her to do, but she did it, nonetheless.

Shun yelped in pain.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she yelled. She was panting like she had run at least a mile or two.

One of Shun's eyes were half-closed. He was trying to suppress the pain "Alice….I lov-"

"I told you….I do not want to hear it….Beside, I do not share such sentiments anymore."

"But then, what about our relationship? What about 'us'?"

"What about us?" she asked with a dry little laugh. "Our 'relationship' ended the moment to set foot on that plane to China."

Shun's heart sank to the pit of despair, into the abyss of hopelessness as she said this.

"Excuse me." She said as she shut the door in his face.

Shun was dumbstruck. He had braced himself for Alice's change, but he hadn't expected this. She was so hostile, so aggressive. She was not the sweet-natured Alice he knew and loved. A loud thud echoed through the corridor as Shun's fist hit the nearby wall in frustration.

He made his way down to the lobby. But instead of leaving, he waited there.

After about ten minutes or so Alice's beautiful figure came down the steps. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Shun sitting on the couch.

She smiled a little as she spied Kane standing at the reception.

"Hey…." She greeted him, with a smile; the beautiful, happy and gentle smile that the old Alice used.

Kane was surprised, "Uh…Hi Alice." He responded.

"What are you waiting for? Let's get going." She said with a sweet smile.

Kane was indeed surprised by this strange behavior of hers. Alice looked like an absolute angel as the smile lighted her face.

He was about to answer when she whispered to him. "Just play along. Kay?"

He shrugged his shoulders, his eyes fell upon Shun and he instantly put two and two together. "Just a minute Honey…" he said, with a smug smile. "I have a bit of a mess to sort out here."

"Oh...That's alright. I'll wait."

After he shuffled about a bit, he emerged from the reception and held his hand out to Alice. "Shall we get going then?" he asked with a gentlemanly smile and bow.

For a moment or two Alice was genuinely amused. _Well, I may as well take this chance to revert back to my original self._

"Idiot." She joked as he took hold of his hand. He led her outside.

Shun's fists were clenched tightly around the handle of the couch... His eyes were wide as he gazed at his own shaking hands.

She had moved on. They were no longer together and it didn't faze her even a single bit.

He, on the other hand was devastated.

"_I will come to see another time…Then perhaps I can win her back…Alice…Do you really hate me?" _thought a miserable Shun.

He didn't want to believe what just happened. He didn't want to believe everything Alice just said. He didn't want to believe that **he** was the reason for her **new** nature.

Meanwhile Alice was in a café with Kane. He ordered her an ice-cream sundae and a coffee for himself.

"So…What was that all about?" he questioned, He was about to taunt her with some comment on stalkers, but stopped short seeing the tears in her eyes.

"None of your business." She muttered, ashamedly.

Her head was bowed and her orange locks covered her pale face… But he knew that she was crying. Her shoulders were shaking and soft sobs escaped her lips from time to time.

"Fine, I won't pester you about it." He declared.

She raised her face a little and her chocolate orbs met the deep blue orbs of the person before her.

"I am sorry if I am causing you trouble." She apologized sincerely.

"No, It's alright." He said. "Girls shouldn't cry…Especially not when there is an ice-cream sundae in front of them." He stated, stirring his coffee.

She felt guilty. She had come out of the blue and practically forced him to help her, yet here he was treating her so kindly. She felt that she owed it to him; to be nice. So she reverted back to her old self, she changed herself back to the Alice of two years ago…But sadly, she knew that the transition would last for only a few minutes or so.

"That's cheesy." She replied as she wiped her tears away. A small smile appeared on her face. "This is for me?" she asked as her eyes fell on a huge sundae.

"Uh-huh." He nodded; his face was supported by his hand as he gazed at her with a small smile.

"You trying to fatten me up or something?" she joked.

"Yeah, so I can gobble you for supper..You know, like the witch in Hansel and Gretel." He joked back.

She laughed as she took the spoon in her hand. "I swear. I will pay you back."

"There is no need…Just tell me one thing….Is this person sitting in front of me the real you?"

"The real me." She repeated. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she smiled slightly. "Yes…this is the 'me' of old times."

"Then why do you act cold all the time?"

"I have my reasons." She replied in a level voice.

"Now don't go all serious again…I would like to spend some time with the 'old' Alice. The other one just scares me."

She smiled at him… She put a spoonful of the ice-cream in her mouth.

"Thank you….Kane." she said, a genuine smile on her face.

"No…prob."

'_I should be the one thanking you Alice…Thank you. I couldn't have asked for a better farewell present than to have discovered what you are really like. There is no better gift than your angelic smile.'_ He thought to himself, a dreamy smile still plastered on his face.

**Joe- Okay Arisu-chan. What is the real deal here? You are like so confusing me.**

**Runo- Uh-huh…I am confused too…. I mean, so why is Alice so cold?**

**Marucho- And what did Kane mean by farewell present?**

**Me- You guys are so persistent. Especially you Marucho… Come on, just let me bask in the mystery I created in your minds…**

**Joe- you are so mean…Come on. You can tell us. I mean, we are characters in this story too. Shun, come on tell me what exactly is going on.**

**Shun- Truth is….I don't know myself… Arisu and Alice are the only ones who know what the real deal is. And the both of them refuse to tell me anything about it.**

**Me- Anyways guys. Keep reading And Keep REVIEWEING… Bye for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unexpected Alterations**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 5**

Alice wished desperately that Shun would quit chasing after her. Another encounter was not what she wanted…

Presently, she was heading to her room through the lobby. Just as she was about to step into the lift she heard a very curious voice. Something like a sigh…A sigh devoid of any hope.

Something about that noise bothered her, without a second thought she started heading in the direction of the noise. She pushed her ear to the door of the storeroom. There was nothing but silence. She silently opened the door.

Her chocolate eyes fell on Kane, who was standing in the middle of the dim-lit room.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" shouted Alice as her eyes fell on what he was doing.

He had a knife in his hand and it was positioned on the wrist of his left hand, right where his vein was.

His blue eyes widened; he hadn't expected anyone to interrupt him on his path to death. "Just leave me alone." He answered.

"No way…" Alice walked over to him… "You were attempting suicide?" she questioned, still shocked.

"….."

"Give me the knife Kane." She half-ordered as she extended her hand to him.

He avoided her gaze… He made no move at all. So Alice grabbed the knife from his hands, herself.

She then threw it to the side of the room.

There was a loud clang as the metal made contact with the cold, hard floor.

"Why?" she asked.

"You won't understand even if I told you." He answered, still avoiding looking at her directly.

Alice raised an eyebrow at him… "Try…"

He sighed. "You won't understand how it feels to be all alone in this huge world."

"All alone?"

"I have been alone since childhood. I have no parents, no sibling and no family… Everyone who cared for me is gone. And continuing to live is just miserable. I can't continue this any more." He half-shouted at her.

"So what so you think the solution is? You can't just kill yourself. You have no right to take your own life away … There are so many people who die in spite of wanting to live… You have something that all those other people don't have and you are willing to throw it all away? That is just not fair." She shouted back at him.

He just continued to stare at her. "Listen…No one will care if I died…SO I suggest you do the same and just act like you never saw this. My parents left me this huge debt to repay. It will take me half my life to repay that entire sum. It would be bett-"

The sound of a loud slap echoed through the room as Alice's hand made contact with Kane's face.

"Have some integrity….Just because you have no parents you shouldn't give up on life."

"Oh really? And how would you know that?"

"Because, I myself am an orphan. Well more or less. And I broke up with my old boy-friend and I can't talk to any of my friends of anymore…. If you must know…Right now, I am alone in this world as well…" a few tears rolled down her cheek. "And I can relate to you…. Please, you really shouldn't take life so lightly and throw it all away."

His eyes softened as he saw her crying once more. His heart somewhat melted.

"I am sorry then…" he muttered. But his mind probed on what Alice just said. "What do you mean you **can't **talk to any of your friend?"

Alice was surprised that Kane had actually picked up that small little statement… "It's complicated." She answered.

"How so?"

"You see…" she hesitated for a moment. She debated on whether to tell him, but soon decided that she would. "My father is actually still alive… After my mother gave birth to me, he abandoned us…He didn't even care to take me in when my mother died."

She pushed a strand of her own hair behind her ear and continued. "He is a business tycoon… He lives the high life… He cares only about money and nothing else. He didn't even bother to turn to me and give me any aid in my time of suffering… Then suddenly, three years ago he contacted me. I was surprised, but at the same time I was happy. I went to meet him…It was then that I realized that he had an ulterior motive. He wished to marry me off."

"Hm…" added Kane nodding.

"And what makes things worse is that he wants to marry an older man… by 'old' I mean a guy in his fifties."

Kane'e eyes widened. "H...How old are you?"

"Twenty one…I guess you can see why I was freaked out. My father was only after the old man's money. Of course I refused this 'proposal'… Hm...You might have heard of him…. You know, that guy minister Ranhutle?"

"What the?" exclaimed Kane. "Ranhutle? But isn't it that guy who got divorced like four times. And his recent divorcee says that he was an utter sadist, She even had scars from handcuffs."

"Yeah, that's the one." replied Alice, her face showing sadness. "And he also said that…" a chill ran down Alice's spine as she told him the next bit. "He wanted me to bear his children."

"You didn't agree did you?" he pressed on…

"Of course not. I was revolted. And then my father started playing the dirty game. He started threatening me with a load of things…. First, he pulled some strings that ended up in Julie's bankruptcy. And her parents were forced to evacuate their houses. He set Runo's café to fire; almost burning down my friends in flames. When he realized that I was in love with Shun. He killed Shun's grandfather. And as a result Shun was forced to go to China. When Shun was there, my father almost killed him as well. He then made Shun's tickets and VISA get all messed up. So Shun was stranded there for about two years."

"You father did all this?"

"Well, he is powerful…Too powerful, he can pull strings and manipulate every business he sets his mind to. Considering the circumstances I was ready to give myself up…" A tear rolled down her cheek. "I didn't want my friends to suffer; I was ready to make the sacrifice. That was when my grandfather stopped me… He forbade me from giving into my father's insane desire and greed… he told me that I should stay away my friends. And it was right. I started being mean to them and pushed them away. So now, they face no threat. All I have to do is continue this lonely existence as long as I can."

"That is why you are so cold? You don't want to hurt anyone…That is so noble of you." He said smiling at her.

"Thanks." She closed her eyes as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'll help you…" he answered.

"But…."

"As I said before. I have nothing left to loose… The only thing I have left is my life, and as you have seen I was ready to give it up as well…Let me help you… We'll find a solution for this problem."

"I doubt it."

"We'll see…Take it as payback for making me keep my life."

The both of them made their way out of the storeroom. Alice had wiped away all her tears. When they reached the lobby, she stopped in her tracks…

Standing there was Shun. She immediately took hold of Kane's hand. She pulled him so that her back was facing Shun and Kane was on the other side, with his face facing hers.

"Kiss me." She demanded to him.

"What the?" asked a very shocked Kane.

"Just pretend, for my sake please…"

Kane just gave her a pensive glance. "Fine." He put his arms around her waists. She stood up on her tiptoes. He bent down towards her, he didn't make contact with her lips. He only bent down and stayed in that position. So to any third person it would seem like they were kissing, but the really weren't…

A subliminal crack sounded through Shun's ears as he felt his heart shattering into pieces. He felt like he was just impaled by thousands of sharp daggers. He just stood there, gaping like all the air had been knocked out of his body.

"It can't be…" he whispered to himself before shakily walking out of the building.

Kane moved away from Alice immediately. "Let me guess…That was Shun, you boy-friend."

She looked away. "What made you say that?"

"The devastated look on his face."

More tears rolled down Alice's cheek as another subliminal crack sounded through the room. This time it was Alice's heart that was breaking. It was undergoing immense pain and pressure.

Why her? Why did everything have to go wrong for her? '_I am so sorry Shun.'_ she thought, desperately wishing that Shun could hear her.

Before she pushed Kane in the way she had taken a good look at Shun's face. There were bags under his eyes. It was obvious to see that he hadn't been getting much sleep. His face looked stressed and completely worn out.

It hurt her to think that Shun blamed himself for her hostility.

**Okay, so I am sure none of you guessed that a devious father was the reason for Alice's hostility.**

**I hope that explained a lot. She isn't doing this because she wants to... She is compelled to.**

**She wishes to be with Shun.**

**SO tell me…How was it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I need help…Just read what I have written below and tell me your opinion of it Kay? Here goes.**

"**What would you do if you fell in love with a guy? It gets complicated; you and he are amazing friends. You bicker all the time though [like Dan and Runo exempting the violence]** **and he already told you that he loved you about a year and a half ago. When he told you that, you** **rejected him. Now he seems to be over you, but for some reason you just realized you had feelings for him; however faint."**

**Tell me your opinion. **

**Unexpected Alterations**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 6**

**Façade That Breaks My Heart**

Shun was falling apart. Bit by bit, his heart was degrading into nothingness.

Why was Alice doing this to him? Alright, she was angry at him, and of course she might have got over him, but why did she have to act like he did not exist. Why did she avoid her friends like she did?

And more importantly 'Did she really hate him?'

Why, why, why, why?

Even the preparations for the annual festival at the café weren't enough to cheer the brawlers up.

One day, Shun had had enough of contemplation and worrying. Sure, he had gone to see her before and every time she would disappear with that blonde-haired guy.

He found himself in front of Alice's house once again.

He knocked and waited for a reply. "I'll be right there." came Alice's voice.

Shun waited for about half a minute and then the door opened. Alice's eyes met Shun's and she immediately swung the door to a close, but Shun was too fast for her. He placed his foot in the doorway, preventing it from slamming shut.

"Not today." He stated as he looked into her eyes. "We need to talk….now. No excuses."

She opened her mouth to say something but Shun had already entered.

"You know, there is such a thing as barging in."

"Sue me if you want." He said as Alice followed him. She closed the door behind her.

Shun looked at her, waiting for her to speak.

"Well, you barged in, so you may as well take a seat." she replied; her voice was not the least bit hospitable.

Shun raised an eyebrow at her then shook his head and sat down on the couch.

She sat down on a chair across from him.

Alice took the opportunity to gaze at Shun's handsome face. She had to admit that she missed him. In fact, she wanted nothing less than to run into his arms and perhaps kiss him … But she fought her temptation with what little resolve she had.

Shun was gazing at her; his face was sincere as he looked deep into her eyes with his shining golden orbs.

"So what is it?" she asked coldly.

"I am sorry." He said; his face bowed.

Alice's face winced a bit, she was relieved that Shun didn't see it "I told you already, I do not want to hear it Shun…"

"Alice…I admit, it was all my fault…I am so sorry. But why is it that you are so cold to all of us? Why are you pushing the brawlers away?"

"I don't trust." She didn't want to say it. But she remembered her grandfather's instruction right before he died… If she wanted to save her friends, then the only thing she could do was make them keep their distance. And as far as she could see, this was the only way. "I do not trust in your friendship and such." She answered. "And I especially do not trust in your so called love." She could feel her heart aching and tears pricking her eyes. So she stood up from the chair and went into the balcony…

Shun couldn't believe what Alice just said…But he followed her.

"There is no reason for you to hold what **I **did against the others...You should know, I had no choice. My grandfather **died****,** darn it. What did you expect me to do, take my time and wait to say farewell to everyone in the darn world?...I was shocked Alice…How else could I have reacted?." He was close to shouting now. "I wanted to be there for that old man, because he was the only one who took me in when everyone rejected me." His voice went weak as he reached the last bit.

Alice fought her inner feelings. She knew that Shun was hurting and that she should try to comfort him and not slash him up even more. She still had her back turned towards him so that her face would not betray her true feelings. As it is, Shun could read her like a book.

"Just leave me be." She murmured. "Spare me your sentiments….Go away."

"Please Alice…please don't say that…I love y-"

"Don't say those words." She shouted. There was a deeper reason she didn't want to hear those words. Because, once she hears those words escape his lips, she doesn't know how she will react.

"Alice…There is no use denying my feeling for you. Because; they definitely are genuine. Please don't desert me…not like everyone else… You are the only one…you are the only one I have left in this world…Everyone has left me alone. Now not you too."

"I…." Alice was about to respond with one of her cold-hearted comments but no voice escaped her throat. The tears that she held back ran down her frail face…She slowly rubbed them away, without arousing suspicion.

Shun encircled his arms around her waist from behind and rested his face on her shoulder. "Please…Don't push me away…I can't bear it."

Alice's eyes were widened. She had no mental strength left to hurt him anymore than she already had.

So she remained silent, she didn't react. She neither said a single word nor did she take hold of his hand. She stared blankly at the sunset as tears ran down her cheeks…

No, she couldn't drag Shun into this mess. He had already suffered immense loss because of her. But now, she was causing him too much pain.

Alice could feel his arms shaking in helplessness.

"The sun has set. Don't you think that it is about time for you to head back?" she asked, her voice was blank, she could no longer incorporate anger into it.

She felt his grip around her loosen. He then parted. "I am so sorry for being such a sore looser." He said, with a bleak chuckle.

"I guess it is okay…Just stop coming to see me." She said.

She still didn't turn towards him, because her eyes were filled with tears and her cheeks had tear stains on them.

"I love you Alice…I always have and I always will. I don't care if you have moved on. My feeling will never change." He announced, before leaving.

He had no idea of the effect those words had on Alice.

As she heard the front door slam shut, she fell on her knees. Her hands were shaking and her entire body was trembling.

"I…I can't keep doing this any more….Shun, I am so sorry ….I…I hate myself."

That night at about 9:00 there was a knock on the door.

"Alice, your lunch." called out Kane.

"Just leave it outside." She said in her best attempt to maintain a level voice...Kane raised an eyebrow and let himself in, he walked in, only to see Alice sitting on the bed, her hands gripping the blankets desperately and her face flooded with tears.

"Shun was here?" he questioned softly.

She nodded… Kane sat down next to her. "You know, I saw him. He looked miserable as well…Maybe you should stop this façade of yours."

She didn't answer.

"Do you think that your father can hurt him any more than **you **already did…If anything, I think that Shun is going through hell right now."

"My father…; you have no idea about his power. He could kill Shun and then I just couldn't bear I-"

"I wouldn't be surprised if Shun jumped off a cliff right **now**. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if he decided to end his life as we speak…After all; there is a limit to the suffering you can bear."

Alice's eyes widened in horror as she shook her head from side to side. "He wouldn't do that... No, he wouldn't."

"Does he have anyone left to live for?"

Alice did not answer. What if Shun really decided to commit suicide? Considering the things she said, it was possible. He wouldn't. would he? Fear overcame her entire being.

"You should go to that celebration at that café tomorrow." advised Kane comfortingly..

Alice gazed at him. "What do you mean? Of course I can't"

"You know what? I think you really need to tell them everything that you told me….They will accept it. If they still follow you after your hostility then they will listen to reason." He said, his face was so serious and comforting that Alice actually considered the option. But then she shook her head.

"No I won't."

"At least, remain friends with Shun. Don't make him miserable…I sense that he is an amazing guy. Am I right?"

"Yes...He is amazing."

"But now, you are making him suffer. Smile at him once in a while. If you can't tell him that you love him, at least do that much for him. End everything in a joyous note."

"End everything?" she repeated surprised.

"Yes…I kinda saw the plane tickets you bought to move to Russia. The plane is in thee days right?" He admitted sheepishly.

She nodded… "Well, I guess that wouldn't hurt...I can't make them all suffer anymore." She stated.

"Yes…Give it a try. I am sure they will accept you. Then you move to Russia and your father won't suspect a thing." concluded Kane happily.

"Thank you Kane."

"Well I have to help you out…I owe you my life after all" he said smiling.

She answered with a watery little smile. "Alright then…I have to say, I really like you Kane."

He smiled more widely.

"But just so we are clear…I am not in love with you." She stated in her gentle voice.

Kane was still smiling. "I didn't think that you loved me anyway…" he gently patted the top of her head. "You are like a little sister to me Alice."

She raised her eyes to him. "A little sister?" she repeated.

"Yes…A little sister who badly needs guidance from an older brother." he said, ruffling her hair.

"Hey." She said pouting, then she closed her eyes and smiled.

"I guess I will see all the brawlers tomorrow." She whispered.

"That's right...Have a good night's sleep okay?" said Kane leaving.

Just before Kane left the room Alice smiled widely at him. "Thank you…big brother."

**Okay, so many of you have already given me your point of views.**

**And I really loved reading them J.**

**Just incase I wasn't clear with the previous chapter. Alice is not angry with Shun for leaving. She is just pretending to be. She is just pretending like she does not care so that he will stay away from her. She is acting cold so that the others will stay away from her and subsequently avoid getting hurt. But now as you can see; Kane persuaded to talk to them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay….So about the problem I mentioned at the start of the last chapter.**

**I've been receiving great advice from you guys. I really appreciate that you care so much… Arigatou. So I have decided to do some waiting. Patience never killed anyone did it? I had rather not jump into things before properly assessing them.**

**If you have more opinions on the matter please keep telling me.**

**And yes, I have been having a hard time lately…Probably; all my frustration just caused my characters in this fiction to feel more hurt than happiness****...**

**Unexpected Alterations **

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 7**

**Reunion**

Alice spent a considerable amount of time getting ready for her unexpected reunion with her friends.

She wondered what they would say when they say her. Would they happily accept her or would they turn her away.

If they shouted at her then she would have got what she truly deserved. After all she was the reason for their emotional suffering these past few years.

She sighed slightly. Kane came in to check on her.

"All ready?" he questioned.

She nodded. "As ready as I will ever be. I am ready to face everything they would want to tell me."

"Alright then…I wish you luck." He said patting her shoulder gently.

At the Misaki café the celebration was as lively as ever... Even though they wished for Alice to be there in the depths of their hearts, they did not voice their opinions.

They heard the bells jingle.

"Another customer." Cheered Runo, but she stopped abruptly as she saw Alice standing in the doorway.

"Alice…" she exclaimed and half- threw the menu that was in her hand as she rushed at Alice.

She hugged the orange-haired Russian tightly. Tears appeared in her eyes.

"Alice…I can't believe that you are really here."

Alice couldn't react. Even after all the suffering she dished out; Runo was still hugging her. She did not hinder her…Alice said nothing as she hugged Runo back.

Very soon Julie and Marucho joined them.

"Alice...You really came." Marucho said in disbelief.

"Shun….Persuaded me to come today…" she replied softly.

Dan and Shun just stared at Alice from afar.

"I am so sorry you guys…" she apologized.

"It's okay…You are still my best-friend of all times….I am just so glad that you are back." said Runo. "I'll get you something special okay?" saying that, she and Julie rushed into the kitchen.

Alice walked over to Dan and Shun.

"Dan…I am so sorry for being so hostile towards you." She stated, not looking at him.

"What did you think Alice? Did you think that we would be so naïve? You made us suffer. And hell, you even enjoyed it half the time… Did you think that you can just walk in without an explanation and we would just accept you?"

"I…"

"I don't care how much you apologize but the truth is still inevitable. You betrayed us. You pushed us away. You bad-mouthed us and now you are here expecting us to just forget everything? The others might be so forgiving but not me Alice…."

"I…."

"You are a deceitful-" Dan was stopped short as Shun walked over to Alice, took her hand and led her away.

"Hey Shun…I wasn't finished."

"I don't care." retorted Shun. Dan could tell that Shun's voice was extremely serious so he did not say anything in protest.

Alice just allowed Shun to lead her away from Dan. Shun led her to the garden at the back of the café. In the day time it served as an outdoor tea area but at night it was just a dimly lit rock garden.

"You came after all." stated Shun after they came to a stop.

She nodded slightly…"Yes…I-"

"Don't worry…I am pleased that you showed up.." He said with a smile as he gazed at the stars. "I am just glad that you are not holding what I did against the others." He said with a little sigh.

Alice took in a deep breathe as she closed her eyes. "I forgive you." She muttered.

Shun just gazed at her dumbfounded.

She smiled a bit. "You heard right…I forgive you…I am not mad at you." She said. She figured that she should at least leave Shun on a good note…She didn't want him to feel guilty any more, so she took his hand… "I am not upset about what happened."

He smiled happily. "You really mean it?" His face showed a trace of disappointment but he soon shook it away. "So, we are friends now I presume."

She knew that he hoped to get back together with her again, but she knew that there was no way she could give in to his wishes.

"Yes…" she replied.

A little bit of silence stretched on. But this wasn't one of those uncomfortable silences.

Alice's phone displayed a received message.

"Uh…please excuse me." She told Shun as she took her phone and replied to Kane's message.

'_I haven't told them about my father…And I do not think I should. They have accepted me and all I want is to end everything in a happy note.'_

She then turned back to Shun. "Sorry about that."

"That's alright.." he took in a deep breathe. "SO Alice…Do you suppose that if my gramps hadn't died and if I hadn't left for China; would you and I still have been together."

Alice blushed, but she also felt a wave of guilt and sadness as she heard his question.

"We'll never know." She replied vaguely.

"I see." He said…

Just then a deafening crashing sound echoed through the quiet night air.

Shun and Alice immediately rushed into the café because they hear a scream...

When they entered they saw a window cracked into bits and Runo was lying on the ground with blood staining her clothes.

"Runo….Runo she's been shot." shrieked Julie in utter horror.

Alice was taken by alarm.

Dan entered the scene. He was panic-stricken as he looked at the figure of his fiancée drenched in blood.

"I am so sorry I couldn't welcome you properly Alice." muttered Runo as tears ran down her eyes. The ambulance soon arrived and took Runo and Dan to the hospital.

_I am so sorry Alice._

_You are my best-friend._

_I am so glad that you are back with us._

Runo's voice echoed in Alice's voice and her shriek was burned into Alice's memory.

When she asked Joe for the details, he described that a man shot Runo from outside the café.

He was apparently wearing a black leather suit with a tie; that was Marucho's observation.

_Father….He__...__he tried to kill Runo._ She thought, her mind flooding with paranoia….It was all her fault. As much as Alice wished to stay and hear about how Runo was doing she couldn't.

She ran to Shun, gave him a kiss on the cheek, lovingly squeezed his hand and whispered a goodbye in his ears before running out of the café. She didn't know what caused her to do what she just did. Perhaps that she was condemning her entire life with what she was about to do.

She ran desperately through the dark street.

She spotted a pay-phone. She dropped in money and dialed a number.

"An echoing laugh sounded from the other end of the line. "So Alice…What is your decision?" asked the self-satisfied male voice.

"Please stop this father… I beg of you….I give up...I agree to marry that freak…please, just leave my friends alone."

"Good girl…You finally have some sense…Take the next flight to Canada..."

"Yes Father."

She hung up the receiver and just stood there as tears streamed out of her eyes. She felt as if her heart had been ripped from her chest and shredded into pieces.

She had made her final decision. She would give herself up to that man and perhaps her friends would remain safe.

Back at the café everyone was gloomy. They were anxious to know how Runo was doing. A phone rang and Joe rushed to pick it up.

He converser for a bit, he then turned to the others.

"Runo is okay…That shot would have been fatal if it wasn't treated right away…But she is alright now."

Everyone sighed in happiness…

The only one who was still puzzled was Shun. Everyone had noticed Alice's absence but no one had seen Alice whisper goodbye to Shun.

'_What was that all about? She kissed me and bade me farewell? What does all this mean?' _he thought hopelessly as she slowly touched his cheek where she had kissed him.

**End of this chapter…**

**I have got a very bad cold now…I was practically sneezing my head off while writing this chapter *achoo***

**I would also like to thank all my readers out there who have been a tremendous support. Thank you so much for encouraging me you guys. Your reviews mean a lot to me…It makes my urge to write grow exponentially.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Unexpected Alterations**

**c****rystal-mist**

**Chapter 8**

Shun had no idea what-so-ever of his destination. Yet, he continued to run aimlessly through the dark streets, hoping against hope that he could catch up to Alice wherever she disappeared to. After a few minutes he found himself face to face with the building where Alice lived. He had no time to wait for the elevator, he ran all the way up to Alice's room. He knocked on it furiously but no response came from the other side. He then ran to the lobby and slammed his hand on the desk there.

"In which room does Kane live?" he questioned the person there.

The man looked at Shun suspiciously but gave him the room number.

Shun once again went on a mad dash up several steps.

He skidded to a stop in front of a door, he was about to knock when the door slid open. He found himself face to face with Kane.

"Shun!" he exclaimed, his voice partially filled with relief.

"DO you have a car?" asked Kane, his voice urgent.

"I came here to ask you some-"  
But Kane cut Shun short… "Trust me…please, we have to get to Alice before she leaves for Canada."

"What?"

Kane showed Shun the message Alice had just sent Kane on the phone… Shun's eyes were just confused. What exactly was he missing out on? "I have a motor-bike." He answered; his voice was level as he tried to figure everything out.

"Good, I will explain everything on the way." said Kane as the both of them started running once again.

Shun led the way to the Misaki café.

On the way Kane explained everything about Alice's dad and the pressure he was putting her under.

Shun gasped in horror…So she was going to give herself up for some old geyser, to bear **his** children? No way; He would never let that happen.

The both of them got on the bike and Shun turned the throttle to above the speed limit as they sped across the highway…

"Darn it, darn it, darn it…." Shun was muttering under his breathe.

Kane desperately wished that Alice had sent him her flight number as well, but now, they were forced to guess.

The both of them sped into the airport. They split up to look for the counter…

There, through the glass Shun's eyes fell upon Alice's form.

Her beautiful face was overridden with sadness as the security checked her ticket and belongings.

Shun ran towards her, he forgot about the normal procedures for checking in. this was like one of those clichéd movies….

The security stood in his way and held on to him tightly…

"Alice…" he shouted, he didn't care how cliché that move or circumstance was but he shouted his lungs out… "Alice Gehabich…Don't go…Please, I beg of you…" he shouted desperately.

Alice's form stiffened as she heard that plea. She turned around with a shocked face. As her eyes met Shun's she looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"No…." she mouthed in horror.

Tears formed in her eyes as she strengthened her resolve, took her bags and hurried into the door that led to the flight.

It closed shut soon after she entered.

Shun had been struggling against the guards…but as he saw Alice disappear through the door his body went limp, he stopped struggling.

How could he have let her slip away from him…again?

He let himself be led out by the guards, his eyes met Kane's. "She left." Shun told him, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Shoot…"shouted Kane…"We are leaving for Canada on the very next flight..."

"On second thought….There is a faster way. We can go by Marucho's jet."

Kane's eyes widened… "Private jet?"

"Uh-huh….Let's hurry."

For now, Shun had forgotten to question Kane what exactly his relationship with Alice was. All he cared about was saving Alice from the clutches of that sadistic man who wished to marry her.

Marucho was surprised at why exactly they wished to go to Canada…

But he questioned no further when he saw the grave expression on Shun's face.

Meanwhile, Alice sat in the plane. Seeing Shun in the airport, shouting for her to stop, pleading for her to stay had really shaken her. A tear escaped her eyes as she accepted her fate; she was about to condemn herself to eternal torment…

Poor Shun, she had subjected him to suffering after suffering and immeasurable pain.

"Please forgive me for everything Shun." she muttered as more tears ran down her eyes.

The other passengers eyed her; some pitifully and others scornfully a she broke down into tears in her seat. Yet no one took a try to comfort her.

That was until a little girl with jet-black hair who was about five years old approached her.

"Don't cly." said the girl, meaning to pronounce 'cry'.

Alice raised her head and looked at the little child who had golden eyes just like Shun. Alice's face softened as she read the expression of concern on the little girl's face.

"My Mommy tells me not to be a clybaby…She tells me to be stl-strong" said the little girl in an adorable voice, she was struggling to pronounce the 'r' correctly and that only added to her ctueness.

Alice forced a smile … "Really? That is so wise of her." She slowly wiped away her tears. "Your mommy must be a nice person." added Alice.

"Yes…" said the girl smiling widely.

Just then a lady appeared and apologized to Alice before carrying the little child away.

Alice smiled a little; that little girl had cheered her up-even if only for a second or two- and she was thankful.

She closed her eyes as she lay down to get some sleep.

Shun sat in Marucho's jet plane planning exactly what he was going to tell Alice when he saw her… How would he convince her to get out of that 'marriage'?

And now a question bothered him. Who was Kane? What significance did she hold in her life?

What exactly did he mean to Alice? Had Alice fallen in love with him?

One part of his mind was urging Shun to stop struggling and just to accept the fact that she didn't love him anymore.

But another part of him; a feeble part of him still hoped, it still hoped that she held feelings for him. She did kiss him didn't she?

But that kiss could have been nothing more than compassion.

Two years was sufficient for a person's feelings to change. But his feelings were stronger than ever, he loved her; he loved Alice and he wasn't ready to let her go without a fight.

The next morning Shun and Kane reached Canada. Shun made some crude calculations.

"We were on a jet plane; so that means there is a possibility that we got here before Alice did." He concluded and Kane nodded in acknowledgment.

The both of them rented a taxi and reached the airport. After about five minutes after they reached the entrance Alice emerged from the doors, carrying her luggage.

In spite of the hours she spent crying she still looked beautiful.

Without thinking Shun walked up to her and stopped just a few stops short of her.

She looked at him once again like he was a ghost. The next thing they knew Shun had enclosed his arms around her in a hug.

He held her close; as if he feared that she would dissipate into dust any moment.

The bags dropped from Alice's grip as tears rolled down her wide eyes. What was Shun doing here?

"You can't get rid of me that easy." whispered Shun into her hair.

**Oooh. So next chapter will include some confrontations and such…**

**Tell me what it is that you expect to happen.**

**You might wonder. "Why does Arisu [crystal-mist] keep asking us idiotic stuff like this?"**

**Well the actual point is that I hope that I will get more ideas after reading your opinions.**

**That is just the way I operate, I decide the outline thoroughly and then shuffle around with happenings as I get more crazy/astonishing ideas in midst of the story.**

**And I am sure guessing is also very fun…Right? And voicing guesses is even more Fun?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys thank you for all your wonderful reviews. I appreciate them. :) It's really nice to know you guys actually like this story. Thank you for sticking by me and I hope you continue to do so in the future.**

**Enjoy.**

**Unexpected Alterations**

**crystal-mis****t**

**Chapter 9**

**Arrival**

Shun held Alice close; as if he feared that she would dissipate into dust at any moment.

The bags dropped from Alice's grip as tears rolled down her wide eyes. What was Shun doing here?

"You can't get rid of me that easy." whispered Shun into her hair. "No way, I won't let you go without a fight."

She collected her resolve and spoke. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I mean." He spoke softly, barely loud enough so she could hear. "Stop doing this to yourself…Why do you insist on making your life a living hell?"

Her heart was fluttering with doubt, and a cold sensation gripped at the pits of her stomach. "I….Don't know what-"

"Don't lie …Kane told me everything…" he explained, now looking into her eyes. "Please, stop doing this to yourself."

Alice looked at Shun amidst her tears; she gripped at his shirt desperately… "I can't…You saw what happened to Runo."

Shun's golden eyes widened. "You mean…Runo got hurt because-"

"-of my father." She completed for him. "I can't bear to know that I am causing you pain…" she could see the surprise in his eyes. "He is a horrible man… Shun** He **killed your grandfather …**He** tampered with your VISA so you would be stuck in China for two years…And I didn't want you to end up dead like your grandfather…" her hands were trembling. "So I had to, I had to push **all** of you away…" her grip on his shirt tightened as her lips quivered and her eyes shone with despair.

"So, the hostility was all an act to push us away?" he asked.

"That's right… I am sorry for causing all of you mental stress… I really am…But I." tears rolled out of her eyes and down he pale cheeks. "I couldn't think of any other way to keep you all safe…I care about all of you…I really do…And when your lives are under threat I can't just pretend like nothing's happening."

He couldn't reply. How was he to react? Could he just hold her close and tell her that everything would be alright?

He couldn't let her marry a sadistic old geyser. After all, he loved her.

"Please Shun…. Let me leave." She pleaded, her chocolate eyes set in the most frantic expression. "I am begging you...Please."

He gazed at her. "What exactly do you wish for me to do? Go back to Japan? I came all this way for you…I don't want to loose you…No, not again….And I want you back…" he said earnestly as he caressed her face.

Her chocolate orbs widened but she soon shook her head from side to side. "Let me go Shun…Forget about me… That will be better for you…Forget that I ever came into your life."

"I can't."

"You will just **have** to." She said, trying all she could to yank herself away from his grip, but he wouldn't let her go. He was too strong.

"I love you." He muttered.

For a moment Alice's heart stood still. It was almost as if a bolt of lightning had hit her out of nowhere.

It was like time stood still for a minute or two. Her breathe hitched in her throat. She opened her mouth but her voice failed to come out.

Her heart was torn in two…One part of her longed to kiss Shun then and there and to tell him that she loved him too, but the other part of her -the more rational part of her- asked her to leave him and forget everything.

A battle surged on between Alice's level-thinking mind and overflowing heart. And in the end, her mind won by a minute boundary.

There was only one way Alice could think of to make Shun loosen his grip,

She went closer to him and whispered something in his ear. _I love Kane; and not you…_ Shun's heart went cold as he heard what she said…His eyes widened at his futile effort to profess his affection…He couldn't believe it…He had lost her…Her heart was no longer his. As all these thoughts went through his head he let his guard down for a few seconds…

And that was all she needed. Alice pulled away from Shun and took her baggage.

It hurt her to lie to him so bitterly, but it wasn't like she would ever see him again.

She ran to a nearby cab and shot a glare in Kane's direction as the cab pulled away.

Shun stood there like a statue. "I knew it…." He muttered with an ironic smile on his face. He then turned to Kane… "Go after her." shouted Shun at the blonde.

Kane gaped; what exactly did Shun mean by that statement?

"**You** need to go after that red-head."

"What the? Aren't you coming? I thought you loved her."

Shun's face dropped into a serious one. "**You** need to go after her. **You** need to make her stop. NOW."_ Only you can make her stop._ Shun was half-shouting. To Kane it looked like he had gone insane..

Kane wanted to question more, but time wasn't a plentiful resource they had at that particular instant. So he immediately pulled Shun into a cab and ordered the driver to go in the direction Alice's cab had headed.

Shun saw no point in his tagging along but since Kane dragged him into this, he had no other choice…

Perhaps he might even witness Kane and Alice kissing. Shun mentally kicked himself…How could he have forgotten. He had seen him kiss her just the other day in the lobby of her apartment. How could he have overlooked that and so carelessly have confessed to her? Their cab came to a stop in front of a traffic light.

Kane immediately seized the opportunity and pulled Shun out of the cab and they were now running through the traffic in the direction of Alice's cab.

Kane had spotted the strange green flag on top of it which made it stand out. They finally reached it, but when they looked in through the window there was no one there…

On questioning, the driver he replied. "Ah…The little miss hey? She got down about five blocks from where she got on and paid me to go whichever way I desired for the next twenty minutes or so..Strange ain't she? Who's she to you lads?"

Typical; Alice had always been great at analyzing situations and devising brilliant plans.

"Someone very important." answered Kane as he and Shun once again started running. They ran back to their own cab and ordered the driver to turn back.

They were in a big city with no idea of where to go…

Just then an idea hit Shun … "Do you know where the Gehabich mansion is?" asked Shun to the driver.

The driver looked at him with a surprised look… "You folk know ?"

"Uh-huh…We are friends of his daughter…" answered Kane.

"Aye…I heard the rumours that there was such a girl, but it was unbelievable. So that hard-hearted man really has a daughter?"

"Please…More driving, less talking." Instructed Shun with a serious look and the driver sighed.

Meanwhile Alice sped through street after street whilst clutching her luggage tightly.

She caught another cab and went to her Father's mansion.

The security was surprisingly lax. Alice went in the front gate and knocked at the front door.

The door opened and an aged lady with purple eyes and silver hair stood at the entrance. She was 's personal maid. She used to take care of Alice when her mother was still alive.

Tears filled her eyes and a gasp escaped from her lips as she saw Alice…"Lady Alice….You are here?" she cried "My, you have grown into a beautiful woman…"

"Anna…I hope you've been alright in my absence."

"Of course young mistress." She looked at Alice's beautiful face… But then fear crossed the expression of the old lady. "No; don't tell me you came here to…to accept that old man's proposal to marry him!" exclaimed Anna.

"As a matter of fact that is exactly why I came here…" Alice's fake smile vanished and a dull expression passed across her face…

"My dear child, you must get out of here….Now."

"I can't." she replied with a downcast look.

"Alice?" there came an exclamation from the doorway. She turned around to see a guy with brown hair staring back at her.

"Adam…" cried Alice as she ran toward the person standing there. He scooped her up in his arms; it had been such a long time since they had last seen each other.

He was Anna's son and he was Alice's best friend back when Alice's father was actually in Japan 'pretending to care for her'.

"Alice Gehabich…You are finally here." came a booming voice from the top of the stairs.

"Yes…Father." answered Alice as she turned towards .

He let out a string of victorious laughter. "Anna; show Alice to her room." ordered the man. He then turned to his daughter with a wicked smile "After getting changed come to the study to meet me and your **future husband**."

Alice stood there wordlessly as she stared after her father.

She picked up her bags and followed Adam to her room. Anna had rushed to get tea ready for the guest.

Alice set her bags down in her room…

"Alice…Do you have any idea what you are doing?" asked Adam; a grave look on his face.

She smiled slightly at him. "Of course I do…"

"Are you really okay with this? That man is a horrible person. And I thought you told me you had a boy-friend the last time I called you."

Alice's smile wavered for a bit as she remembered all the suffering she had put Shun through.

She softly bit her lower lip. "Oh….He won't be following me again." She muttered as she looked at the ceiling.

"I really hope you know what you are getting yourself into..." mumbled Adam as he left the room.

As Adam walked through the garden he noticed two guys standing at the gate. They were debating whether to ring the bell or not.

One had blonde hair and the other had long black hair and dazzling golden eyes.

The appearance of the second man suddenly rang a bell in Adam's mind. _Alice's boyfriend!_

He immediately rushed to the gate.

They looked at him with an alarmed look on their faces. "Come here to see Alice?" questioned Adam.

Kane spoke up "Uh…Yeah…We are sorry for intruding but-"

Adam cut him short. "That's good then…Come in before Mr. Gehabich sees you." He opened the gate so that the two could enter.

Alice looked at her face emotionlessly in the mirror. "And so begins the first day of hell." she muttered as she turned away from the mirror and went to take a shower.

**I am so sorry for the extremely late update. I had final exams… The English exam was a breeze; I think I wrote one of the essay answers a bit too emotionally. Well, I was deprived of writing my stories, what else could happen?**

**It was like "Thus, the ghost of doubt that clouded his intrepid heart had finally dissipated and left him with a queer feeling of contentment. His lethargy however was nicely compensated by the reward of self satisfied bliss that wrapped him in utter ecstasy-" and so on.**

**LOL. I am so sorry for boring you with that piece. But I just felt like writing it down for all of you to read. I wonder what score I'll get on my English paper.**

**Ciao.**


	10. Chapter 10

Before we begin please let us join together and pray for the safety of the people in Japan who have encountered a very devastating Tsunami and earthquake

**Ps- I think I am running out of ideas to write about, so if you guys don't mind I am issuing a FIVE topic challenge for myself… Please suggest for me a bakugan pairing [not including Fabia or any Gundalians, if you don't mind] and a theme to write about. And I will make a collection of little stories upon that theme….Note- only the first FIVE challenges shall be considered… If the topic is SO amazing then I will consider a SIXTH as well… Please, if you don't mind include it in your review. Thankyou.**

**Here is an extra long chapter full of Alterations which may/may not be unexpected... Sorry for the delay.**

**Unexpected Alterations**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 10**

Adam quickly led both Kane and Shun to the kitchen.

"Listen to me….you have to talk some sense into that girl…I think she's gone insane." said Adam, mostly addressing Shun. "Why would she come here to marry that sadistic OLD man…For heaven's sake, there were lawsuits against that guy!" exclaimed Adam in an exasperated voice.

"We know." Answered Kane… They then proceeded to explain what they knew, about the threats and all... Adam gasped as he heard what Alice's father had put her through. He sweared a little "That good for nothing son of a –"

According to Adam, Alice was to meet her father and the sadistic minister Ranhutle that night at dinner.

"Alright, so we can't interrupt her at dinner…We'll intercept her afterwards." said Kane in a finalizing voice.

He was thankful to Alice for saving his life. He was glad that she stopped him from committing suicide… Now he wished to repay her. He would help save her as well…

Kane was vaguely aware of Shun's silence ever since his meeting with Alice. Kane felt his suspicion multiply as the minutes ticked by.

Shun on the other hand was immersed in his thoughts… He thought that he should rewind everything that happened. Then maybe the picture in his head would clear up and the haze that surrounds his heart would disappear.

_Okay, so first Alice and I were dating; we loved one another. And then I left for China then when I returned she told me that she hated me; I've seen Alice go out with Kane twice and kiss Kane once; I've seen Alice's smile when she's with Kane, and then she still hated me. Then she came to that party and __**kissed**__ me before leaving, she looked sad… Then I followed her to the airport. She was devastated to see me… Then I heard that everything was an act, so I believed Alice's love for Kane was also something that was meant to deceive me…SO I professed my love for her multiple times…Then I saw her again and she told me that she was/is in love with Kane and not me… SO, if that's true then Alice and Kane are dating; and if so, why is Kane not bothered by the fact that I love Alice. Why did he allow __**me**__ to go and talk to Alice in the airport when he was there in the vicinity? Perhaps because he has such a hold on her heart that he is positive that I can't ruin it__...__ Plus, Alice trusted Kane with her father's secret while I was kept in the dark. _

After his rewind, he was only more puzzled… His mind was overridden with confusion of the greatest measure.

Upstairs, Alice was having dinner with her father and minister Ranhutle. He was OLD, with wrinkles running from everywhere to everywhere. He smirked greedily as his eyes fell on the twenty-one year old beauty named Alice.

She found herself flinching as far away from him as possible.

And he, on the other hand tried making excuses to make contact with Alice's smooth soft skin.

It was either 'Will you pass me the salt dear?' or

'You look exquisite me dear princess.' Or something like that… Once he had even looked at her with a lust filled look that made fear grip at her.

She found herself regretting the fact that she didn't cover EVERY single part of her body…

And to think that very soon, she would have to bear his children, which would mean….which would mean that she would have to….have to… do…she couldn't even bring herself to think about it.

She found herself remembering her relationship with Shun about three years ago.

His stunning smile as his golden eyes that shined lovingly towards her; the strands of his long silky black hair; his soft touch, the care with which he fondled her cheek…. All these wonderful memories were soon replaced by Shun's devastated look as she shouted at him; the sheer hopelessness that flooded his features when she told him that she loved Kane and not him… All these now haunted her.

She had no doubt that she would have nightmares about Shun and the suffering she caused him in the days to come.

A tear involuntarily rolled down her cheeks. She was careful enough to wipe them away without attracting the attention of the men before her.

That evening Anna was called into Mr. Gehabich's study.

He asked Anna to mix some sleeping pills into Alice's food that evening.

Anna's eyes widened in horror as she realized what Mr. Gehabich had planned for his own daughter.

The eyes of that man still haunted her as she went to the dining hall. Her expression was half-skeptical as she held a bottle that contained sleeping pills.

How could Mr. Gehabich ask of something like this?

What's more Mr. Ranhutle was staying over. Anna's heart ached for Alice… She couldn't do this to her.

Anna almost dropped a pill into the bottle of milk she was to bring Alice.

But then her heart protested… _Alice is like a daughter to me._ She thought to herself as she threw the bottle to the ground, shattering it.

"I won't do that to my little mistress."

Just then Adam came walking into the room...

"Mother, I'll take the milk to Alice's room." But he suddenly stopped in his tracks as he saw the tears that ran down his mother's face. "What's wrong Mom?"

Adam's hands clenched in a fist as he heard Mr. Gehabich's orders. "You didn't do it… Did you mom?"

She shook her head from side to side…

Adam went into the kitchen to the two men who were waiting there and informed them of the latest happenings. Shun banged his fist against the table with so much force that the other two were startled.

"Why that good for nothing- "

"So that means that the minister will try to sneak around at night." said Kane in disbelief. How could ONE man be so selfish as to give his daughter to the vulture like this?

So, instead of intercepting Alice and talking to her, they decided to have teach the sixty-year old 'groom to be' a lesson he would never forget.

And as expected, a figure came sneaking around in the darkness.

A slight creak sounded as the door to Alice's door was pulled open by someone.

Before anything else could happen; Adam, Kane and Shun roughly took hold of Ranhutle and dragged him out of the room. He was an old geyser so he couldn't put up much of a struggle. The three had thought it would be best if they tied him up for now.

Then a groan echoed through the room. It was Shun; he couldn't wait any longer so he had hit the minister right in the jaw.

"Why you perverted bastard…" Shun hit him at least five times before Kane managed to pull him away.

The minister however could see nothing in the darkness. He tried shouting but Adam had already gagged him.

"Shun…Cool down." instructed Kane in a low voice as he used all his strength to keep Shun at bay.

"How can I? After what he was intending to do to Alice. Do you think I can just let him go? You should be angrier than you are."

"Believe me Shun, I am enraged as well….But we have no room to operate without rationality."

"Rationality." Shun repeated mockingly.

Kane loosened his hold on Shun sensing that he had calmed down.

"For now, I think we should place the minister back in his room…Shun did a pretty good job of knocking him unconscious." stated Kane. Involuntarily a chuckle had escaped into his sentence. He was actually quite pleased that Shun had beaten the minister up.

The next day when Mr. Gehabich woke up he was greeted rather unpleasantly.

"I thought you said that you would allow me to spend a night with my fiancée… How dare you beat me up Gehabich." shouted Ranhutle.

"What are you saying?" that was when he finally noticed the bruises that covered the minister's face. "My; you are injured please, let me resolve this. I'll call my servant."

The minister left whilst cursing under his breathe.

Mr. Gehabich summoned Anna immediately and asked her the details.

Anna was scared stiff. There was no way she was going to rat out Kane and Shun; they intended to save Alice.

"I do not know Master." She replied, bowing and looking at the ground.

"Anna; what are you hiding?." roared Mr. Gehabich.

"Nothing Master."

"What is it?" he yelled again. But Anna was not willing to tell him anything.

He took out a whip and hit Anna with it… She screamed in pain… But she refused to co-operate with him.

In the end Mr. Gehabich gave up. "I know that something is going on. But I will not let it disrupt my plans, do you hear me wench? Now GET out of my sight."

Anna bowed and left the room.

She wiped off her tears as she rushed to the kitchen to ask her visitors to be careful. When she reached the kitchen only Shun was there.

"Anna, you are hurt!" exclaimed Shun as he rushed towards her.

"Oh it's nothing young one…Where is Adam?"

"He'll be gone for a little while but will be back by evening… Let me treat your wounds."

"No, it's alright…it's nothing, I just fell of the stairs."

Shun said nothing, he only went to a cupboard and brought back bandages and helped the aged woman dress her wounds.

"These doesn't look like wounds you would get from falling off stairs." muttered Shun in a low voice to alert Anna that he knew that she was lying to him. But he didn't question her of the origins of the cuts.

"Please. You must save Alice from the clutches of that man." begged Anna and Shun silently nodded at her..

When Adam came back he was absolutely enraged…

"He hit you, didn't he?" he asked his mother in a very severe tone.

Tears rolled down Anna's eyes…

"I knew it…" said Adam, clenching his fists… "I will let him know exactly what I think about him."

Anna held onto her son's hand. "Adam, please don't… I do not want you to suffer anymore than you already have… It's my fault…If I hadn't acquired such a large debt then at least you would be free from that madman's clutches…I am sorry."

Adam's rage subsided as he saw his mother's tears. "It's not your fault Mom." He said hugging her.

"I don't want any trouble…Tonight, ask Shun to talk to her….He is such a nice boy. "  
Adam nodded.

That night was going to be long and arduous but none of them knew that yet.

Anna was summoned to one of the hallways.

He asked her to mix stuff in Alice's food again… He was so emotionless when he said this that Anna could take no more.

"Is she really **your** daughter?" she asked.

"What?"

"That sweet girl Alice, I can't see it possible for that girl to be your daughter…Honestly….Please sir, she…how could you even think of letting her get hurt. And now you wish for me to drug her? "

"Anna, you will do as you are told." He thundered.

"No sir….I cannot obey you this time…If you still insist that I do this, then I swear I will inform the authorities of what you are putting that girl through."

"What?"

"I will let them know how you threatened her to marry… The way you treat her…EVERY single criminal act you have committed… EVERYTHING. You have no right to be called her father."

"You wench; take that back."

"I am sorry master…But I meant each and every word I've said."

Mr. Gehabich saw red. He struck out at Anna repeatedly. Once he hit her with so much force that she fell on the table and her body went crashing through the shattered glass of the table.

She was wounded, her blood soaked the ground.

"How could you?" she muttered as the last bit of life left her body.

Mr. Gehabich only continued glaring coldly. He didn't even bother moving Anna's dead body.

He summoned some of his personal guards… "Kill the son of the maid." He ordered them.

He knew that Adam had always been rebellious and that he housed a growing hatred for and now if Adam found out that his mother was murdered then he would probably alert the authorities. So, the best option was to dispose of him as well.

Meanwhile Shun and Kane were in front of the door of Alice's room…

"Listen Kane, I see no point of me coming…You should go-"

"What do you mean by that? I thought **you loved** her, you darn fool!"

"I…" Shun shook his head in confusion. "That's enough…Let's just try and talk her out of this."

Kane nodded and without another word they opened the door to Alice's room.

They went inside and saw Alice sleeping. She was curled up on her side with her bright orange hair spread on the soft bed; she was sleeping but had a stream of tears running down her eyes.

"Alice…" whispered Kane as he knelt beside her bed. She stirred a bit but did not wake up. "Alice…wake up…" he urged again, but she still didn't stir. "I think you should wake her up, Shun."

Just as that name escaped his lips Alice's eyes shot open with a shocked expression. "Shun, I am so sorry." She shouted involuntarily as if she were still in her nightmare.

It took a few seconds for her to register exactly what was happening. "Kane….." She literally pinched herself to check is she was awake.

It was then that her eyes fell on Shun… He was here to try and persuade her? He came in spite of everything? HE came?

She was so surprised; but inside, deep inside there was this warm feeling in her heart...

He came for her, even though she had broken his heart and trodden on it in the cruelest way he was still here. Tears rolled down her cheeks but then reality dawned upon her.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked as she sat up on her bed.

Adam had helped Kane and Shun sneak into Alice's room. Now all he needed to do was make sure that Ranhutle didn't try sneaking around at night.

But as he passed through one of the rooms something caught his eye…He had this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach as he saw the lump that was in the middle of the room.

He turned on the light. He felt like he had just been impaled with a dagger coated with the deadliest poison… The lump; it was his mother's corpse. Shattered bits of glass lay everywhere.

"MOTHER!" shouted an exasperated Adam as he rushed to her side. She was not breathing. The blood that covered her head had already dried… Her face still had a horror-filled expression on it.

Tears ran down Adam's eyes and his body trembled helplessly as he lamented for his mother's death.

"No….no…no…no…no….Mom…you…you can't leave me…no…"

After he had cried his eyes out he stood up and carried his mother to the garden and lay her down in the bed of her favourite flowers [not roses]. "Rest in Peace mother… Please."

As he stood there in the moonlight he muttered to himself. "You will pay for this Gehabich…You will pay…I swear…"

Little did he know that two people stood behind some trees with guns in their hand in order to kill him, the sole witness to Mr. Gehabich's tyranny.

**Oh-oh tension in the air.**

**Alice, Kane and Shun in a room with an apparent love triangle to solve.**

**Anna killed, Adam thirsty for revenge and numerous guards who aero t to kill the witnesses of the events… Just how will things go from here on out?**

**Tell me how you think this particular story is going to go.**

**As for me, I have this al figure out in my head.**

**REVIEW please, kay guys? 3 ya.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Unexpected Alterations**

**crystal-mist**

Chapter 11

Adam stood there all alone in the moonlight… His mother's death really shook him to the core.

"You will pay for this Gehabich…You will pay…I swear…" he muttered to himself.

He was unaware of the men behind the bushes. He started walking towards the house when a bang sounded through the silence of the night. A bullet pierced through Adam's back.

His eyes widened in pain and he fell down on the ground. He twitched in twinge as two more bullets made contact with his body…

One of the men walked up to him and kicked Adam lightly with his feet… Adam had his eyes closed and he showed no visible signs of life. He was hanging on by a vague thread that still bound him to this world.. "The boy is dead." Announced the man.

Unbeknownst to them, Adam was still breathing. They did not bother moving his body and went back in the house to report to their 'employer'.

Shun and Kane were in Alice's room. An orange-haired girl gazed at them with such a concentrated amount of surprise.

"Why are you here?" she asked as she sat up on her bed.

"Obviously to sway your decision." stated Kane.

She broke her gaze away from them and shook her head from side to side. "I have already told you… I have made my decision."

"So you are fine with wasting your life with that perverted man?" asked Shun, his voice flat.

"I…" she couldn't lie and say 'yes' because the dinner just the previous night at had been enough to disgust her… But now, she would have to live her entire life with him…With that old man.. But then she remembered poor Runo, who was shot and Shun's grandfather who was killed.

"Yes." She muttered.

"Liar." accused Shun with a hard look on his face. Honestly, he didn't know why he was being so forceful with her… But perhaps, if persuading didn't work he had to resort to force.

Her chocolate eyes widened… "Just…leave me be."

"No can do…" said Kane gazing into Alice's eyes.

Alice just continued to look into Kane's eyes –imploring him to leave - and Shun felt a hole burn in his heart, from jealousy no doubt.

Shun's back stiffened as he sensed someone coming through the hallway.

"Quick, hide." He barked to Kane as he darted into one of Alice's cupboards. Kane immediately rushed to hide behind the curtains.

Alice lay back on the bed, pretending to be asleep.

It was Ranhutle, trying to sneak in no doubt. Alice stiffened as she listened to the light sound of footsteps upon the tiled floor. She felt the covers being lifted away from her, her conscience cringed in fright.

Her eyes shot upon and she spotted the figure of the minister in front of her. She almost shrieked, but before that happened the minister was struck to the ground by both Kane and Shun.

The minister writhed like a fish out of water as Shun continued to kick him.

"So, you haven't had enough hey?" Shun half-shouted.

"Uh…Shun, Let's not take it too far." said Kane as he tried to calm him down.

But then something happened, the minister managed to take out a remote and he flipped a switch on it and all of a sudden there was this queer buzzing noise.

"What is that?"

"It's…It's the alarm." gaped Alice as she clutched the sheets in horror. "Get out of here…quick."

Before Shun and Kane could stir there was this sound of some footsteps running down the hallway.

The already open door was pushed wide with a thud and at least six men with 'ninja-like' suits -the colour of bright blood- came running down the hallway.

They stood there…daggers in hand….Good thing these henchmen had no guns though…Or was it?

They stood at the entrance. One of them back-flipped and managed to get the minister out of the room. They were taking steps closer to the trio.

Just then, Mr. Gehabich walked in through the door. He had heard the alarm as well. He also wanted to know the identity of the person who had beat up Ranhutle the previous night.

His eyes darkened in annoyance as he saw Shun there.

"You always give me nothing but trouble." He stated, his eyes focusing on Shun.

Mr. Gehabich turned towards his daughter. "What is the meaning of this Alice…Were you possibly arranging to escape from here? Let me make an example of these two…Never mess with Shi Gehabich."

"What a fitting name for such a horrible man, the Japanese character that signifies 'death'." Stated Shun menacingly.

"You naïve brat…Perhaps you haven't seen the ninjas here…"

"I am a ninja myself." Retorted Shun.

"How pathetic…." Shi Gehabich laughed and his 'deranged' laughter echoed throughout the room. "You still see yourself as Alice's boyfriend, don't you?" his eyes narrowed and his laughter was filled to the brim with mockery..

Shun took in a deep breathe. "No I don't…"

Alice heart sunk into the deepest reaches of despair. But Shun was not to blame, she had done so much to crush him, yet here he was risking everything to save her. Why?

"But, I still want to save her….I treasure her…She is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Tears rolled down Alice's pale cheeks…Her heart quaked with emotion. She wanted to tell Shun that he was precious to her as well. But no voice would escape her throat.

"You insolent brat!" cried Shi Gehabich.

"What do you propose we do?" whispered Kane to Shun.

"We have no choice…Do you know how to fight?"

"Yeah…But we have no weapons."

"I've got that covered." Shun put his hand into his pocket and when he withdrew them he had a large amount of Shurikenes. (A/N: throwing stars that ninjas use…Not sure about the spelling though) He handed them to Kane. "Just throw, they're sharp….Aim at the legs or something."

"But woah…how?"

"I wasn't bluffing at the whole ninja thing. My grandfather never let me leave without them so I made it a habit carrying them." He explained shorugging off Kane's amazement..

Kane had a hard time handling them, he was good at fistfights but handling these sharp stars was tricky.

Shun, on the other hand was flipping all over the place and he used the shurikenes so skillfully. Years of training had most definitely paid off.

In the end, Kane got so tired of almost hurting himself with the shooting stars that he handed them to Alice. "Use it in self-defense." He murmured before rolling up his sleeves.

He then started to punch, kick and battle the opponents adeptly.

Shun smirked at him. The ninjas were finding it hard to handle these feisty young ones who wanted so badly to protect Alice.

Shun's attacks were deadly and fast. In midst of the battle he stole glances at the one he loved. Every time he looked at her, he saw that her eyes were solely fixed on him. Her eyes had the most concerned look burnt into their brown depths.

But he shook it off…._She loves Kane remember? _He told himself as he dodged attack after attack.

Shun closed his eyes and composed himself.

He then let himself give a reassuring smile in Alice's direction.

She looked surprised at the warm smile on his lips. But then she smiled back summoning all her strength.

She knew Shun was hurting on the inside and the physical wounds inflicted on him weren't helping in the slightest.

She had her hands positioned over her mouth as she desperately prayed for Shun's safety… She still loved him and was touched at his action. Tears never stopped free-falling form her eyes.

He hated seeing her in pain…Her smile; he wanted to protect it… So he poured his soul out into the smile he gave her….

_Just wait Alice…I will get you out of here somehow…I swear upon my own life…Alice, I do not wish for you to live a life of misery, you deserve to be happy…I will help you, even if it crushes my heart to see your happiness in Kane's vicinity…I will not complain… You were mine once; perhaps I am being too possessive by thinking that…But nonetheless those were the happiest few years of my life… And it hurts to know, to realize that I must let you go…I can still feel my heart cracking into dust, but if it means that in the end you will be happy…Then I do not mind bearing the sacrifice. I do not mind going through the pain if only to see that warm smile on your face…Alice…I love you, but is seems that I must forget that and cast away these emotions because you have moved on… But nevertheless, I still….I still….I still love you. _Shun's thoughts were so emotional and sincere, as if her really were addressing Alice. How he wished he could pour all these thoughts into words…but he couldn't. In that respect he was weak…

The battle dragged on as Shun's insecure heart squirmed under the pressure.

**I won't talk much this time…**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Thank for the review…**

**Please keep reading…**

**And please do REVIEW. Tell me what you think Kay?**

**Thankyou. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you everyone for all your wonderful support… I really appreciate all of your encouragement. Thank you so much *teary eyed* Anyways here is chapter 12 of Unexpected Alterations.**

**Please Enjoy.**

**Unexpected Alterations**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 12**

The battle with the ninjas continued on almost endlessly. It was tiring to say the very least.

Alice had no way to react. What was she to do?

She watched on; perhaps if she surrendered to her father they might stop. Perhaps if she swore to give herself up no matter what, then Shun and Kane would be safe… But all her hopes and expectations began with a 'perhaps'. Nothing was certain, tears rolled down her eyes.

She opened her mouth… "Father… I….Please let them go…It was never my intention to escape. I…"

"I've heard enough of that out of your mouth, ALICE!" yelled Shun fiercely.

Her eyes widened as she stopped mid-sentence. He was mad at her now? What was with these sudden mood-swings anyway? But that tone in his voice, that commanding yet hurt tone stopped her from continuing any further.

Very soon Kane was struck to the ground. But he managed to stand back up.

A ninja stood with a sword positioned over Kane.

"Oh please no." cried Alice.

Shun's golden eyes gazed at Alice for a split second and took in her sadness before intervening. Considering the fact that Shun only had a shooting star in his hand he did pretty well. Before long, he ambushed one of the ninjas and stole their sword. And then Shun was plain unstoppable.

But even so, there was only so much one man/boy could do against so many professional ninjas. Soon both Shun and Kane were captured and Alice was left standing at her bedside without knowing what to do next...

"Let me make an example of this boy." said .

He was standing near the door as the ninjas closed in on Shun.

"NO…Oh please no…Please stop…STOP!" she was shrieking.

One of the ninjas swung his sword and Shun just managed to dodge it even though he was trapped.

The blade grazed his arm and blood soaked the white sleeve of his shirt.

"No…Stop it darn it…" Alice was shouting, there was no way she could stand back and watch anymore. She walked over to her father.

She held one of the shooting stars Kane had given her at his throat. "Don't you dare kill Shun…I will take your life if you do." She said, her chocolate eyes glaring at her father.

The ninjas were alert, ready to jump to their employer's aid. But he raised a hand at them."No don't…Let me see just how 'strong-willed' my daughter is…" he sniggered. "Alright then kill me." He knew that Alice was too soft hearted to wound him let alone kill him.

Alice's hands were shaking as she held the star at her father's throat. She couldn't do it, she knew that he was the one responsible for making her life so hard, but in spite of all that she just couldn't bring herself to kill him.

"Alice don't do it." Shouted Shun.

Her heart wavered.

"Alice, you must not." Kane shouted at her.

Her lips were quivering and her eyebrows twitched. Her hands were trembling.

"NO!"

Mr. Gehabich's blood stained Alice's cheek as drops of it flew towards her.

Her pale cheek and clothes had traces of her father's blood. Her hands were trembling; the shooting star fell from her grip. But strangely enough, no blood covered the blade of the star.

Instead, Alice noticed a blade impaling her father from behind.

Mr. Gehabich's face was set in utter shock as he perceived his oncoming death. "You traitor…" he muttered, just realizing who must have stabbed him. He raised his hand to Alice's face, they were trembling. Just as his hands were just centimeters away from her beautiful cheek they dropped lax and his body dropped to the ground. He had thought that Ranhutle had stabbed him.

Alice just stood there.

She stared the figure who had just murdered her father in utter disbeleif.

"Adam!" she managed a hoarse whisper.

Alice gazed at her father's corpse and then at Adam, it was then that Alice noticed that Adam was fatally wounded. Without a second thought she ran towards him. "What happened?"

"He….killed my mother." Muttered Adam as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"NO…" Alice muttered.

Adam was weak from his wounds and he had just managed to drag himself to the room to do away with that tyrant. He needed to exact his revenge before he departed fro this world and he also wanted to set Alice free from the future she was condemning herself to.

"Gehabich tried to kill me as well, but I escaped, just to deliver his doom."

The ninjas did not move an inch. Kane had managed to convince them that their job was over as their master was now dead. And by default they were under Alice's command.

Adam had passed out. Kane and Shun worked on carried him outside and Alice just stood there gazing at her father's body lying there. It was strange; he was dead and she was free…

The ninjas were ordered to leave the room. There was a bit of protest but in the end they complied.

Adam was rushed to a hospital immediately. The ambulance only allowed one person to accompany them. Shun was about to go. He thought it was best for Alice to be with Kane, and then her sadness might diminish. If she were in Kane's arms then she would be happy.

However, Kane managed to get into the ambulance beside Adam before Shun could.

"Help her calm down." muttered Kane so that only Shun could hear.

Shun was about to protest. What was this? More mind games?

The ambulance had left before he could say anything.

Shun turned his attention to Alice, her eyes were filled with immense sorrow and her face was as innocent as that of a confused child. Everything must have been too much for her.

More tears rolled down her pale cheeks as she stood there staring at the road.

"Hey…It's over now…You'll be fine…You are free." He told her in a reassuring tone as he laid his hand on her shoulder.

She turned her chocolate eyes towards him. "My father is **dead**, yet my only concern is about Adam's welfare. And I am grieving at the fact that Anna's no more… I should be sad that my Father's dead, I am, but there is also a hint of relief. I am so cruel"

"Alice… you **are not** cruel…If you were, then why are these tears still running down your cheeks?"

"I…"

"Because, in spite of every horrible thing that man made you endure, you still grieve for his death…"

"Shun…But I…"

"Alice….you are free now…"

"I know… But I can't help but feel that I am being inhuman about this."

"Inhuman? In what sense?" he muttered.

"Alice listen to me…Your father, he did so many thing that would make a normal person despise him… But you still cared for him….Believe me; there are not many people in this world as forgiving as you. There are not many people capable of such naïve compassion."

"Naïve?" she repeated in a low tone.

"Not that it's a bad thing… You heart is beautiful." He said, a minor smile grazing his lips as he laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Beautiful?" she repeated, her eyes widening. Then she shook her head from side to side. "That's not true…All I am capable of is inducing pain."

"That's not true." He said gently.

"But it is true… my grandfather had to suffer so much because of me, he died a terrible death… Then **your** grandfather…Then Julie's parents went bankrupt, the Misaki café was burnt down, Runo was shot, then Anna died because she was trying to protect mean and now Adam is so gravely injured… And then you…Shun…What I did to you is unforgivable, you had to go through-"

She couldn't complete her sentence as Shun held her hand tightly. In one swift tug, he pulled her into his arms. "Listen Alice, you don't have to worry about me…Not right now. I want you to be able to ease your pain, not add on to it Alice… Don't worry about me, just sort out all your feelings, let all the grief you feel seep out of your heart…"

She did not answer…What he had just said… He didn't want to cause her more pain. But why? After all that she had done he should feel inclined to hurt her more and more but…

"Shun…." she raised her face in confusion and gazed right into those golden eyes. His face had a deep understanding on it. Those eyes were filled with concern as he smiled at her.

More tears down rolled her cheeks and a string of sobs escaped her trembling lips.

"Alice…It's alright now…You will never have to go through such pain again." He whispered as he held her close and let her cry into his chest. _This will probably be as close to her I can get._ He thought to himself as he held securely…

_Oh Shun, I am so sorry…Even after all this I still can only cause you more trouble._

Kane came back with some good news; Adam had made it out alive. But he had to stay hospitalized for a month or so.

Kane was glad to see that Alice was calm and not crying anymore.

"We are leaving for Japan tomorrow." He told them.

"Tomorrow?" repeated Shun in disbelief.

"Yes, Adam said that we should leave now and that he might join us there in about three months time... The authorities have been informed of 's death… Adam has been sentenced to a month's imprisonment though."

Alice's eyes widened. "No."

"Don't worry; it is merely for formality…The authorities know of the circumstances, so they are merely doing this for show."

"But Adam-"

"He doesn't mind…he specifically told me to tell you that it was alright; and he asked us to give Anna a proper funeral."

"Of course." Added Shun.

The next day, the trio performed Anna's funeral rites and managed to sneak Adam out of the hospital for about half an hour or so.

"Take care Alice…I swear I'll come to Japan as soon as everything is cleared up here."

"Alright then…Thank you for everything, Adam."

Shun and Kane sneaked him back into his hospital room.

"See you guys soon." grinned Adam.

"We'll be waiting." said Kane with a wide smile.

"Looking forward to when we meet again…Take care now." said Shun before jumping out of the window and landing safely on his feet.

"Show off! All you have to do is use the rope on the side." Kane yelled at Shun.

"You're a slow-poke. I can't wait for you forever." shouted back Shun.

Shun was upset thinking that Alice had feelings for Kane, but in spite of that he did not despise Kane. In fact, he was starting to like Kane's company. He was competitive and cool and surprisingly reliable.

The plane ride back was comfortable. They had got tickets in first class because Alice was now the heiress of the immense Gehabich fortune.

As for Ranhutle; well, the sneaky man ran away as soon as the fighting started. He was enraged at not having been able to claim his twenty-one year old bride though.

But still, many things go unsaid and many misunderstandings wait to be resolved.

Starting from Runo who got discharged from the hospital and learnt that Alice had disappeared, the brawlers who were puzzled, Marucho who still didn't know why Shun wanted the jet-plane ride to Canada and then Shun who still thought that Alice had feelings for Kane.

**Thank you everyone for reading. REVIEWS are very much appreciated so please if there is something you want to let me know then please REVIEW…**

**Did I mention that the next one was the last chapter?**

**Alright so crystal-mist (Arisu) signing out.**

**Peace.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh guess what? There were too many occurrences in this chapter. And it was too long that I had to split it into two chapters… So as it turns out, there is ONE more chapter to go now after this one… **

**I am sorry if it inconveniences you guys… But this is NOT the last chapter.**

**Unexpected Alterations**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 13**

On the plane Alice fell asleep. Her face looked innocent as she slept. Shun had to fight his craving to just spend the entire journey staring at her.

Alice had her head rested on the seat; in midst of her sleep she stirred and her head fell onto Kane's shoulder. And there she slept for the entire plane ride.

Kane wondered why Shun wasn't protesting to this. What kind of boyfriend would let the one he loves sleep on another guy's shoulder?

Shun said nothing as he gazed out the window. Not that there was anything particularly interesting, but his heart just couldn't bear this… A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he realized that he should get used to this wretched feeling. Hereafter, this is how things would be.

When they reached Japan they got off the plane and they called a cab straight to where Runo was hospitalized.

The trio hurried to her room. Kane didn't know who Runo was; he only thing he knew was that Alice's father had her shot to get Alice back.

Dan was sitting on a couch at the entrance to Runo's room. His face showed no trace of emotion as he saw Alice, Shun and the newcomer.

Dan had bags under his eyes, and it was plain to see that he was deprived of sleep.

Julie rushed over to the both of them. "You guys, where were you?" she cried.

"Long story." replied Shun…He then saw the lack of enthusiasm in the room. "Runo, how is she?"

"We don't know…" spoke up Dan as he buried his face in both his hands.

"She is undergoing an operation to remove the infection inflicted by the bullets." explained Marucho.

"Bullet**s**!" repeated Alice.

"Apparently, Runo underwent multiple shots." clarified Joe.

Alice walked over to the couch where Dan was sitting and laid her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry…She'll be fine…."

Dan removed his hands from his weary eyes and stared at Alice.

"Runo is a tough girl, she'll pull through this." said Alice in a reassuring tone.

Dan roughly pushed Alice's hand off of him. "Who the heck do you think you are? Do you think that you can just barge in whenever you want and then claim to be trustworthy?"

Alice's eyes widened. "What are-"

"You've no right to be here."

Tears rolled down Alice's cheek. "She's my friend too you know." She whispered weakly.

"Hah! SO where was this mentality for the last two years? You were so almighty…Weren't you? Then you just show up one day?…And then you disappear AGAIN just when Runo needed you the most… You know something? Every time she awoke she would ask to see you…What was I to tell her?-"Sorry Runo, Alice can't care enough to see if you are alright?" Tell me!…And now,' She'll be alright. She's tough.'-you say, and you anticipate me to be swayed by that? And you think that these tears of yours will move anyone? Do you even have any idea about how many tears Runo has shed on your account?"

Alice froze. More tears rolled down her cheeks, She closed her eyes as her lips trembled because of the sobs she was stifling. "I am sorry." She muttered… "This pain you are going through…It's my fault…I, I'm sorry." She said as she stood up from the couch and ran out of the door.

Shun walked up to Dan and punched him right on the face. "I understand that you are upset …But you don't know what Alice is going through right now…"

Dan held the side of his face that Shun had hit. "Take her side now, why don't you!" he yelled, hitting Shun back.

"Guys, this is a hospital not a boxing ring." said Joe.

Shun left Dan with part of the truth. "Her father just died." muttered Shun before walking out the door.

Shun wondered just where Alice would've rushed off to.

Dan was taken aback at what Shun said… He almost felt like a bolt of lightning had ripped through the sky and struck him. Dan flopped back on the couch and buried his face in his hands. "What the hell is wrong with me!" he exclaimed.

Meanwhile Alice was at the rooftop of the hospital. She looked at the sunset, it was red, almost the colour of blood. "I…I am only capable of inducing pain." She muttered to herself as she bowed her head and more tears rolled down her cheeks.

She walked towards the edge of the building. She was overcome by grief…Her existence was just a hindrance to the others and Shun's words still echoed in her mind.- _"Alice, you don't have to worry about me… I want to be able to ease your pain, not add on to it… Don't worry about me …"_

If only she was never born!

With not so much as a second thought she stood up on the wall that was on the edge of the terrace; just a step away from certain death. Her brown eyes gazed blankly at the heavy traffic down below. She raised one of her feet and was about to walk off when she felt some strong arms around her.

The arms snaked around her waist and held her in place, not allowing her to stir.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked a male voice.

She was too traumatized to identify the voice.

"You preach about not committing suicide and now you yourself are in this position!" exclaimed the person, who was Kane.

Alice shook her head from side to side… "I am an obstruction to everyone."

"But so many people will be devastated by your death."

"Like who?"

"Well, Shun for instance…The guy followed you all the way to Canada for God's sake."

"Shun…" she muttered, her eyes gazing blankly.

Just then, there was the sound of the door opening… Both Alice and Kane turned around to see who it was.

Shun stood in the doorway, his eyes wide as he looked at Kane and Alice.

Kane still had his arms around Alice's waist because he was scared that she would try jumping again at any moment. Alice's body was facing Kane and her hands clutched desperately at his coat.

Alice's chocolate eyes met Shun's rich golden ones and her heart almost shattered as she saw the sheer torment that passed across his face.

"Shun…..I can explain…" She muttered involuntarily.

Then unexpectedly Shun's face twisted into the most unconvincing smile in the history of unconvincing smiles.

"It's alright….I am sorry for interrupting." He said, trying to maintain a persuasive tone. But he failed miserably. "I realize…You love him and not me." He turned away just in time to hide the tears that flowed down his cheeks. He was ashamed of himself. He had always known that it would hurt but he hadn't thought it would be so excruciating to let her go.

"Shun please…."

"Alice, it's alright…I…"

"Shun, please listen." She begged frantically ripping herself away from Kane's grip. "Please, I love yo-"

She couldn't complete; due to two main reasons.

One- Shun had just turned towards her and she saw the tears in his eyes.

Two- In her desperation to convince Shun, she hadn't noticed the little crack on the wall she was standing on. Her heel got caught in the crack and she slipped. Thus she was sent hurtling backwards to the speeding traffic below.

As she fell, her eyes were wide with shock. Not because of the realization that she was going to die but because she had made Shun cry! She had been so cruel that she reduced the ninja whom she loved to tears.

Luckily Kane had managed to catch hold of her hand and keep her from falling. Kane was leaning over the wall as his arms struggled to support Alice's weight. The thing was, after the whole battle with the ninjas he had sustained various injuries and just raising his arm was painful and now he was supporting Alice's entire weight with it… He could feel her hand slipping from his grasp.

"Alice…Pull yourself up….quick.." Kane told her.

"Shun, he…he was crying… I've hurt him so much! It's better if I disappeared."

It was plain to see that she had given up on her life…

Suddenly Kane felt someone next to him and Alice felt a more determined grip on her hand.

She raised her head and more tears rolled down her face as she focused on Shun's face.

"Alice…" he cried. "What were you thinking?" shouted Shun exasperated.

"Shun…just let go of me…Let me take your pain with me… With me gone, your suffering heart will be liberated."

His golden eyes widened as he heard what she had just said. "You idiot! Do you really believe **that**? I want you to live…I **need **you to live…Alice, the fact your heart is not mine…That, I can somehow manage…But if you die, then…" a few more tears rolled down Shun's cheek.

Well, the one he loved was between life and death. And she had given up her life. So, could you blame him?

Shun could feel the wound on his chest reopening from all this physical stress he was exerting.

"Kane stand back." Shun commanded him in an authoritative voice.

Kane saw the severity in Shun's face and decided to obey.

Shun bent over and took hold of Alice's arm with his second arm as well.

Kane gasped as he saw the risk Shun was taking. Shun's tip-toe was barely touching the ground and his white undershirt was drenched with blood. But Kane didn't stop him.

Alice stared at Shun. "Why won't you just let me die?" she muttered.

"Keep quiet and let me concentrate." He muttered; they were hanging off a building but he managed to smile at her amidst the pain he felt.

He managed to pull Alice up and back to the terrace.

She was finally back on solid ground. Her feet gave away and she sank to the ground, tears in her eyes. Her entire body was trembling.

Shun walked over to her and sat down right beside her and without warning held her tightly in a hug. "You idiot!" he muttered as he held her to his chest desperately.

Alice closed her eyes as she felt Shun's warm embrace. "I…I…I'm sorry." She muttered.

"Sshh…It's alright… Although, I will be wanting an explanation… soon…For **everything**." He told her as he stared right into her eyes. He took the liberty of brushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"**Every single thing **you wish….I promise." She swore.

Alice slowly raised her pale hand and laid it on Shun's face… "I've missed you so..." she muttered, her lips trembling. She caressed his cheek. "I…love…you."

Shun's expression softened a lot more… But now, a part of his heart asked him exactly on what grounds he should believe her. She had lied to him so much lately. But a part of his heart desperately wanted to accept what she said and forget all the rest. A battle raged on between his level mind and overflowing heart.

"I need….**explanations**…" he whispered in a low tone as he took hold of her free hand.

She nodded; their faces were mere centimeters apart. Just one wrong move and they could be kissing –just what they secretly wished for- but before soon; Alice had noticed Shun's clothes drenched in blood.

She was devastated… "Why didn't you say that you were hurt?" she exclaimed.

He stood up and gently laid his hand on the top of her head and ruffled her hair slightly. "It's not that bad…My gramps has put me through worse training." He said.

"That's not and excuse!"

Shun smiled at Alice. She was back to her normal self. She was the same Alice of two years ago, back when they dated. But, things were still uncertain.

Granted, he still loved her and she still claimed that she loved him but she had caused him so much heart-ache and confusion; just how far would he be able to trust her?

**SO I assure you this is the second last chapter, not like the last time I predicted something.**

**Tell me what you think via a REVIEW. Thanks for sticking by me you guys, I really appreciate it. *teary eyes* Thanks all for your support.**

**And I implore you to keep encouraging all the wonderful authors out there with you valuable support and comments… REVIEWS and responses really make our day. It feels so nice and warm inside…**

**Oh shoot, I think I should stop ranting now… See ya next chapter.**

**crystal-mist (Arisu) signing out.**

Peace!


	14. Chapter 14

**It took me a while to write because I could spent only about 15 minutes in front of the computer per day and so I had to get everything done within that limited time span.**

**Unexpected Alterations**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 14**

**Finale**

Shun's wounds were bandaged up by one of the doctors. Kane had gone to a hotel to book a room for himself and subsequently to check on how Adam was doing back in Canada.

Shun then made his way towards Runo's room with Alice following doubtfully **very** far behind him. She was still hesitant after Dan's previous outburst.

"Shun….Perhaps I should stay behind….And you-"

She couldn't complete her sentence as she felt Shun's hold on her hand. "Don't talk; just walk." He muttered pulling her along with him.

They opened the door and saw that Joe was the only one sitting there…

"Runo's doing fine." Joe told them with a wide smile as he stood up… "The doctor only allows three visitors at a time though." He explained.

Joe turned to Alice. "Don't worry about what Dan said, the guy was just **very** stressed out and he **regrets** it deeply."

Alice nodded slightly.

Joe smiled seeing that Alice had reverted back to her former shy and sincere self. He opened the door and beckoned Julie and Marucho outside.

Julie hugged Alice… "Oh Ally; I am so glad you came back… You should go in and see Runo."

"But I…"

"You shouldn't protest….GO." Julie instructed, shoving her into the room.

Alice stumbled inside, and she almost fell down. Her chocolate eyes fell on Runo who sat on the bed. Dan was sitting beside her on a chair.

Runo's face lit up exponentially as she saw the orange-haired girl who had just entered the room. "Alice! I am not dreaming am I?" she exclaimed in joy.

Alice shook her head from side to side as she walked towards Runo's bed.

Alice stood about a foot away from Runo and Dan; she then knelt on the ground and bowed down in front of them. "Please forgive me Runo…. You wouldn't have been shot if it weren''t for me."

Runo's aquamarine eyes were wide with surprise. "Alice what **do you** think you are doing? You don't need to apologize….Dan, stop her, and help her up **now.**" Instructed Runo almost immediately.

Dan gazed at his fiancée's slightly pouting face as he moved towards Alice and helped her up. "I am sorry." He whispered to her.

Alice gazed at him. "You shouldn't be…You have every right to hold a grudge against me…" answered Alice.

Shun let himself into the room. "Perhaps it's time for the brawlers to know a little story about Shi Gehabich and his daughter." He suggested.

Alice turned her stare towards Shun. "But-"

"Alice… We are all your friends…And don't you think they deserve to know the truth?"

Alice's face dropped a little. "That's right…But for now… I am just so glad that Runo is alright."

Runo smiled at her… "I am as well…Now; I am so totally set to marry a certain hard-headed guy."

Dan blushed a little. "Hey don't call me that."

"**I decide** what I call you Danny boy." Half-ordered Runo and the four friends laughed.

Runo was discharged from the hospital and then the brawlers gathered in one of Marucho's lounges. Kane was with them as well, and thus, they related the story of Alice's father and how he pressured her into marrying an old perverted guy… The brawlers were **shocked** to say the least. Kane and Shun were the ones who mostly related the story... Alice just sat in her seat with her head bowed down.

"Oh my Gosh Alice, we had no idea." Exclaimed Julie.

Dan was beyond shocked…his heart ached…He had said so many horrible things to her. Alice acted with all that coldness just to shield them. She endured the mental pain it caused her** just** so that her best friends would be protected.

"Alice…." spoke up Dan. "I…" he couldn't find words with which to convey his guilt.

Alice raised her head and looked at her friends in awe… They weren't angry at her? Instead they were sorry for her? Tears glazed her eyes as she took in their understanding. "Thank…you." She muttered as a tear rolled down her cheeks. Her hair covered her face.

Shun smiled slightly and walked over to her and bent down slightly. "I told you that they'd understand your situation." He whispered to her softly.

She raised her head to look at him and nodded in happiness.

Later that evening everything was resolved and the bakugan battle brawlers had finally reunited as one.

Happy chattering filled the atmosphere and now the battle brawlers increased by one member –Kane.

Shun spent a considerable amount of time just staring at Alice. He was still confused... Everything between Alice and the brawlers were back to normal. And now he and Alice were on friendly terms again. Should he risk everything and try once again to rekindle their previous relationship? He couldn't deny the fact that he still loved her deeply. And previously seeing her in Kane's arms was just…plain **unbearable**.

He sighed and stood up from where he sat and walked towards the couch where Alice was and whispered. "Will you join me for a while?"

She gazed at him in wonder. There was a pink tint on her cheeks because of his proximity. She nodded as she stood up and excused herself and walked out of the room with Shun following her.

They reached a balcony and Shun laid his elbow on the railing and waited for Alice to join him.

Alice could feel her heart beating madly with uncertainty. "Shun…" she couldn't think of anything to say.

Shun smiled a little. "Why are you so embarrassed Alice? Could it be that you detest spending time with me now?" he stated.

Alice looked at Shun. "Please… don't say that." She answered bowing her head a little.

Shun was taken aback by the hurt in her voice. He had just been joking with the previous statement. He hadn't thought that Alice would actually take it to heart. He had to admit, the whole situation was awkward and he could think of nothing to say. He could sense that Alice felt insecure as well.

"Alice….Do you feel…uncomfortable?" he muttered.

She didn't know if she should be truthful but she had sworn to herself that she will never again lie to Shun. "A bit."

Shun gazed at her, his golden eyes glinting in the moonlight. He sighed. "Why can't things be as easy as two years ago?" he muttered reflectively.

"It's my fault."

"Stop playing the blame-game…" he moved closer to her. "I think it's about time I received some explanations, don't you?"

She nodded. "Please ask me anything you want and I swear to answer you truthfully."

"Are you in love?" he started his bombardment of questions.

"Yes."

He could've so easily asked her **who** she was in love with. She did promise to tell the truth. But he felt as if he weren't ready to hear that answer.

"DO you have 'feelings' for Kane?

"No, not that kind.."

"Then **who** is he to you?"

"I feel…He's like an older brother to me."

"How so?"

Alice proceeded to explain to Shun how she had stopped Kane from his suicide attempt. And then how she thought she'd use Kane to dishearten him.

"Have you ever kissed Kane?" questioned Shun further.

"No…"

"Alice-"

But before he started the next statement she intervened. "But one time, when I saw you in the lobby, I pulled him towards me and asked him to pretend like we were kissing."

Shun stared at her, was he to believe her word or his own eyes? Granted, he hadn't actually seen them make lip-contact but from where he stood it looked like they were.

"At the airport, you told me that you loved Kane."

"Shun…Because, I knew if I said it, you'd let go of me…I thought that if I crushed you like that, you would stop following me and then my father couldn't do anything to you…You would be safe.."

"Alice, can I believe you? Can I throw you my heart once more, after you've ripped it time and time again?"

"I….I…" she was at a loss of words now. "I… want you to believe me…" she said as her hand was positioned where her heart was. "But Shun, if it indeed pains you so much; then there is no need… I…" tears glazed her eyes as her lips trembled. "I will remove myself from your life."

Shun's eyes widened in surprise at her desperate sentence. "Will you really do that for me?"

"I…I…" she closed her eyes and composed herself. "It'll hurt…But if it means that you will be even a bit happier because of that…I will."

"Alice…"

A long silence followed. And the faint trace of hope that had occupied Alice's heart vanished.

She and Shun were over. They would never be more than friends. Perhaps now they wouldn't be friends either.

Involuntarily tears started flowing down her cheeks and Shun just gazed at her with his soft eyes. He proceeded to wipe away her tears. She stood there as still as a statue as she felt his hand make contact with her face.

Shun's face, it was unreadable; almost as if he was in deep thought.

"Will you allow me just one thing?" he whispered.

"What is it?" she asked.

Shun slipped his arms around her and pulled her head to rest on his chest. "Just let me tell you one thing."

She nodded, she had no idea what to expect. But standing there in Shun's arms was just plain comforting and she did not want to loose that.

Shun bent down so he was at her level. "I love you." He whispered into her ear.

Alice's heart skipped a beat or two, or perhaps it was ten. She clutched at Shun's shirt as her breathe half-hitched in her throat. To think that mere words had this effect on her. "You…you really mean it?" she muttered with disbelief as more tears cascaded down her snow-white cheeks.

"And now for he final question." He whispered. "Do you honestly still love me back?"

She raised her face so that they were gazing into each other's eyes. "Of course I do… I love you…I really do…All this time I was forced to conceal it…I had to refrain from seeing you…And I; I've hurt you so much. I know it's selfish of me to say this to you now. But I really truly love you…Shun I-"

She couldn't complete because Shun brought his face close to hers and muttered. "I want a kiss." His golden eyes were intense and his voice was gentle and alluring.

A blush appeared on her cheeks as she nodded. "Anything you wish." She answered timidly.

"You know, it hurt; thinking that you loved Kane…Jealousy is a horrible thing." He stated.

"I am sorry."

He shook his head from side to side. "No I am not accusing you." He pressed his forehead to hers. "I just wanted to get all of that out of my mind….I've made a choice. I've decided to disregard all the insecurity in my heart and to only believe in what you've just told me…Please do not betray my trust."

She nodded. "I swear."

His face was lit up in a bright smile as he took her lips in his and reclaimed the girl whom he loved.

Alice threw her arms around Shun…She hadn't even imagined that something as magical as this would happen ever again. She smiled as she felt him pulling her closer to him.

After they parted she took his hand. "Please don't tell me I'm dreaming." She whispered.

"That comment is so cliché." said Shun amidst a little chuckle. "But even so; if it **is** a dream then I don't ever want to wake up…I'd rather stay in eternal slumber."  
She rested her head on his chest as he snaked his arms around her. She closed her eyes and just cherished Shun's proximity… He was so reassuring, she had missed him deeply. It had been such a long time since she'd felt this kind of happiness flood through her entire being.

Shun rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Shun...Does this mean we're back together?" She knew that was a silly question to ask; after all they had just kissed. But she wanted to hear it from his lips.

He turned his eyes to the stars above. "Obviously..." He then took her hand and led her back into the lounge where the others were.

Julie was about to say something like 'So where were you two love-birds?' But she stopped herself remembering that Shun and Alice were still in hot water about their relationship.

It was Kane who noticed that they were holding one another's hand and that their fingers were intertwined. He smiled. "So, everything resolved?"

"Uh, you could say." Answered Alice blushing.

Shun moved closer to her and slipped his arm around her. "Perfectly resolved…" he added with a bright smile.

Julie stood up smiling. "I knew it; I knew that you couldn't be away from one another for too long… After all; you're in love."

"That's right." said Alice as an equally happy smile lit up her face.

Runo nodded. "About time too… Hey Dan, get out of that couch and give them room to sit."

Dan looked at Runo beseechingly."Come on; this couch barely has room for one person!"

"Don't worry…They'll find a way to squeeze in; won't you guys?" asked Joe to Shun and Alice, making them blush very hard.

But Shun wasn't going to let Joe embarrass him. "We will; thank you." He said taking Alice's arm and leading her to the seat Dan had vacated.

"Uh Shun…" she started but then stopped short and just smiled. His hands were around hers once again; and now insecurity no longer clouded both their hearts. She couldn't have asked for anything better…

**Three years later**.

A yellow taxi sped through the streets. Inside sat a brown-haired guy in a tuxedo. He was tapping his feet impatiently.

"Darn it; I'm late. I'm late. Darn it, they're so going to kill me for this." He muttered as he gazed at his watch frantically.

The taxi soon drew to a stop and he took out his wallet and handed a wade of cash to the driver.

"Keep the change." He muttered hastily before dashing towards the door of the cathedral.

He opened it quietly. –or so he thought- Immediately all the guests looked backwards at him.

The brunette stood at the entrance with an embarrassed smile on his face. He felt as if he was late for school and the teacher was about to tell him off.

"Adam! You made it after all!" cried the orange-haired girl who was in front of the room on an elevated platform. She was clad in a beautiful pure white gown.

"Yeah, better late than never hey?" he muttered scratching the back of his head as he smile apologetically to the bride.

Kane quickly made his way to Adam and then led him to a vacant seat that had been reserved for him.

"You made it." stated Kane.

"Just barely." answered Adam. "I hurried here as fast as I could. After all; it's my childhood friend's wedding. I had to be here or she'd murder me."

"Shall we resume now?" asked the priest shooting a hawk-like glare at Adam.

"Yes please." answered Alice.

The priest performed the whole ceremony.

"I pronounce you man and wife… You may now kiss the bride."

Alice blushed a bit as she heard this sentence.

The raven-haired man before her walked closer to her and cupped her face in his hands.

"You know Alice, its strange….We've kissed before and all; but I am still hopelessly nervous..." He muttered as he gazed lovingly at his bride.

She placed her arms around his neck. "Don't be… I'll always be here for you…Shun." she whispered back.

"Forever?"

"And ever…"

He chuckled a bit. "Wasn't that cliché?"

"And childish." She added with a cute little giggle.

Julie stood up from her chair. "What's with this hush-hush muttering? Just kiss the girl!" she shouted.

Shun and Alice both blushed; but they complied happily.

Dan ad Runo were already married and they had a little baby boy who was now one year old. Kane had found himself a girlfriend and they were **pretty** happy together.

The whole incident with Alice's father was now but a distant memory. They had spent a very content three years dating and now they were married.

Alice smiled happily as she looked at Shun; the man whom she loved; the man who'd sworn that he would love her no matter what. He smiled at her as well; but then this mischievous glint sparkled in his eyes. Alice narrowed her eyes in mock suspicion but before she could say anything he bent down a little and put his arms around her.

He then swept her off her feet. She squealed in surprise as he carried her bridal style. A very deep blush hinted her cheeks as the whole crowd "….AWWw'ed'

"Allow me to escort you." He whispered.

"You planned this right from the start didn't you?" she asked as her face was still flushed.

"No actually; this came on the spur of the moment." He answered as he gazed at her face adoringly.

Alice smiled in defeat as Shun carried her down the red carpet. "I love you." She muttered.

"I know… I love you too…And I am so happy to be able spend the rest of my life with you." he said as he strengthened his grip on her.

Alice looked deep into his golden eyes. To think that she had almost lost him. She shook her head from side to side. NO; she shouldn't be thinking these thoughts, not on their wedding day. She would not let them drift apart once again… And she was sure that the feeling was mutual.

"You'd better throw the bouquet now before you forget; or Julie will go on about it forever." Alerted Shun/

"That's right!" exclaimed Alice. She looked at the bouquet. "May these roses bring luck to the one who catches them?" She whispered before hauling it into the air.

"You're just too sweet for words." said Shun with a brief chuckle.

Alice blushed the brightest shade of red as she leant closer to Shun with a contented and happy smile on her face.

An endless cycle of arduous ordeals have led them to this one moment. This moment when they are able to venture into life's deepest waters that lie beyond the horizon- hand-in-hand, arm-in-arm, together, as one.

Let even death be unable to tear them apart.

**Unexpected Alterations**

**Fin.**

**Nyah, So that was the last chapter… I wonder if this chapter was alright. **

**Well anyways I would like to thank everyone who relentlessly supported me throughout the course of this entire story. Thanks you guys. Love Y'all 3. DO tell me what you think Kay?**

**And so without further ado For the last time in this particular story may I ask you to leav a REVIEW? **

**Now, I would like to take your leave. Hoping to see you all again, **

**(Well more like hoping that you'll read my other stories)**

**This is crystal-mist (arisu) signing out.**

**Take Care.**


End file.
